Le Meilleur des Mondes
by Chipuliara
Summary: Post-guerre. Les héros du monde Sorcier ont bien du mal à subsister aux pertes qu'ils ont subi... et que dire de tous les autres, la fautifs, les fugitifs. Et pourtant, il tourne, le Monde. Il le faut bien. / ! \ Présence de slash, DMHP, SSNL, BZTN. T to be save. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages, appartiennent évidemment à notre très chère J.K. Rowling !

**Parings **: Harry/Draco - Severus/Neville - Blaise/Théo

**Note** : Bien le bonjour ! Alors cette histoire là, ça fait un moment que j'attends d'avoir l'opportunité de vous la poster, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira :) A la base j'avais envie de faire un post-guerre en une seule partie (un OS quoi tout bêtement) maaiiis... Ardha m'a dit que si ça se finissait pas bien elle refuserait de le lire (chantage !) alors du coup je débarque avec **trois parties**, toutes les trois bien entendu terminée ;)

**Publication **: J'aime bien le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, alors je vais reprendre ça ! Ce sera donc une partie pour les trois vendredis à suivre (aujourd'hui compris), j'espère que vous allez pas avoir l'impression de vous faire arnaquer x)

**Note 2 **: Les "parties" vont en décroissant en nombre de mots, ceci est donc le plus long qu'il y aura pour cette fic... ^^

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**- Partie première -**

_Dans un monde où la guerre est loin derrière, où les aurors traquent les derniers traîtres à la Lumière, où les hommes libres ont trouvé leurs places, la Paix règne. Les choses, jamais, n'auraient pu être plus belles. Le monde, jamais, n'aurait pu être meilleur._

**.**

**Neville**

Neville souffla doucement, sa tête le lançait. Son corps voulait dormir, mais c'était pour lui hors de question. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de l'auror le plus célèbre du monde Sorcier. Un bruit sourd et fracassant retentit de l'intérieur et après quelques secondes supplémentaires d'attente inutile il pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Au sol des dossiers renversés, sur le bureau des dossiers renversés, dans la tête embrouillée d'Harry Potter… sûrement des tonnes et des tonnes de dossiers renversés.

-Harry.

L'auror Potter sursauta à sa voix. Debout au centre de la pièce plus en désordre encore qu'à l'accoutumée, la tête entre les mains, tournant littéralement en rond, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il le vit et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil tout proche, sur des feuilles maintenant froissées sorties sans doute de l'un des dossiers renversés. Neville baissa les yeux, il savait, il se doutait de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-J'étais à ça… A _ça_ de lui mettre la main dessus !

Il ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha du bureau encombré et se fit une place d'un revers de la main. Il y posa ses propres papiers et posa une plume sur eux.

-Il me faut ta signature, dit-il seulement.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry se calmer. Il se calmait toujours pour lui. Il s'écarta et le laissa parcourir les documents. Il les signa tous, un à un.

-Quand est-ce que tu retournes au tribunal ?

-Demain.

Son ami hocha seulement la tête.

-Tu seras convoqué encore une fois la semaine prochaine, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Pas de problème, j'y serai.

-Merci.

Neville reprit les feuilles qu'Harry lui tendait. Il eut un sourire fatigué et s'apprêta à repartir.

-Neville ?

Il releva les yeux vers celui qui fut autrefois le Survivant seulement, le Sauveur aujourd'hui.

-Tu y arriveras.

-Oui, je sais.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et tenta de ne pas penser au fait que non, qu'il n'y arriverait sans doute jamais. Une fois arrivé à la zone de transplanage il rentra chez lui. Pour un bien court moment, tout sauf agréable. Devant la bâtisse il inspira longuement. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et abaissa la poignée le plus doucement qu'il put. Il pénétra de quelques mètres seulement entre ces murs, plaça ses documents sous clé dans le secrétaire de l'entrée et ressortit rapidement, sans bruit. Il remit les clés dans sa poche et retourna à l'air de transplanage. Il avait rendez-vous.

_**.**_

Le voyage était interminable, comme toujours. Le bateau tanguait chaque seconde un peu plus. Neville Londubat avait le regard fixé sur l'horizon brumeux. Il avait peur, comme toujours. Peur de ne plus rien trouver à l'arrivée. Peur de n'y découvrir qu'un cadavre, qu'un corps sans vie ou qu'une tombe vide. Il leva les yeux vers les gardiens qui surveillaient la navette. Il y avait très peu de visiteurs pour Azkaban. Il était seul, aujourd'hui. Il y avait parfois une femme aux yeux vides et aux cheveux pâles, l'air malade et agité. La dernière fois elle n'avait pas repris la navette en sens inverse. Il ferma les yeux, inspira longuement, le cœur tremblant. Une fois à terre il se fit escorter par un sorcier en cape intégrale, le visage recouvert. Aussi sinistre qu'un détraqueur, seulement plus humain ou plus cynique. Ils descendirent étage par étage. Neville sentait sa vie aspirée par les murs humides. Il inspira doucement, s'arrêta devant une porte close. L'homme qui le suivait s'avança pour ouvrir l'ultime barrage à sa route.

-Dix minutes, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Neville ne prit pas la peine de répondre et la porte se referma sur lui. Ce couloir-ci était bien plus froid que les précédents. Derrière la grille de gauche, des corps sans vie depuis bien trop longtemps. Derrière celle de droite… Il fit face à l'homme assis contre le mur du fond, éreinté, amaigri.

-Severus.

L'homme eut un sursaut, comme se réveillant soudain. Il trouva la force de se lever et vint s'accrocher aux barreaux pour ne pas tomber.

-Neville… Tu devrais…

Il s'arrêta pour tousser et l'ancien élève serra les dents pour tenter d'ignorer la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir.

-Tu devrais arrêter de venir…

-Non. Je suis convoqué demain, je… je finirai par te sortir d'ici.

-Je suis presque mort… Souffla-t-il de fatigue.

Le jeune homme retint ses larmes.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu ne devrais pas être là. Et si tu dois mourir, je veux que ce soit chez nous.

-Tu veux toujours…

Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'interrompit mais il reprit très vite, presque moqueur.

-Tu veux toujours vieillir avec moi, hein ?…

-Je sais ce que tu penses de ça.

-Ouais…

Il glissa le long de la grille, à bout de force.

-Je reviendrai.

-Je sais…

-Severus ? Tiens le coup.

L'homme ne répondit rien, les yeux fermés, le front contre les barreaux.

-Severus… je t'aime.

Il n'eut pas de réaction et Neville lutta pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Il lui tourna le dos et alla frapper trois grands coups à la porte, le cœur lourd, rongé par l'angoisse du lendemain. Avant que le gardien ne vienne lui ouvrir il entendit comme un bref mouvement dans la cellule.

-Je t'aime, moi aussi… Souffla-t-on doucement.

Et une larme vint barrer sa joue alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin. Il allait remonter les étages un à un, rejoindre la rive lugubre et prendre la navette en sens inverse. Il en avait déjà mal au cœur. Le voyage du retour serait plus long encore que celui de l'aller. Comme toujours.

_**.**_

Devant chez lui, il resta un instant à fixer en silence la façade. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de franchir le pas de cette porte. Il savait que ce qu'il y trouverait à l'intérieur serait aussi détruit que ce qu'il vivait à l'extérieur. Peut-être plus. Il abaissa la poignée et laissa sa veste joncher sur le meuble de l'entrée. Il ne fit rien pour être discret. Mais ça ne changea pas grand-chose. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de l'une des pièces ouvertes.

-Dean.

Le jeune homme releva vaguement le visage vers lui, mais ne sembla pas le voir. Neville baissa les yeux. Il fit demi tour pour aller chercher dans le frigo l'un des nombreux plats préparés par les soin d'un restaurant de qualité médiocre, seul acceptant de les livrer à domicile de façon plus que régulière. Neville n'avait pas le temps de cuisiner. Quand à Dean… Neville posa une assiette devant lui, sur le plateau installé à même sa chaise roulante.

-Seamus… Souffla le garçon, comme à bout de force.

-Je sais. Mange, s'il-te-plaît.

Il baissa les yeux sur le plat mais une fois de plus ne sembla pas le voir. Neville prit une cuillère et l'aida lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche avec peine. Le voir ainsi, impuissant… il en aurait presque pleuré. Mais ses yeux étaient secs et son cœur amer. La guerre avait détruit beaucoup de choses, mais elle était terminée maintenant et depuis longtemps il avait arrêté de penser par elle.

-Encore un peu.

Il essayait de retarder au maximum le moment où il devrait le mettre sous perfusion. Parce que ça arriverait, c'était inévitable, mais il ne voulait pas le voir peu à peu se transformer en véritable légume. Il voulait de nouveau le voir agir par lui-même, et qu'il mange ainsi, même avec son aide, démontrait qu'il avait encore la force de vivre. Du moins pensait-il. Quand Dean n'ouvrit plus la bouche il posa l'assiette sur une table à côté. Et retourna dans l'entrée pour ouvrir leur courrier. Il écarta rapidement les factures, il les lirait ce soir dans son lit. Il y avait deux lettres qui retinrent son attention. L'une du cabinet de médicomagie, l'autre du tribunal. Sans nulle doute sa convocation officielle pour le lendemain. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe du médecin. C'étaient les résultats de la dernière visite de Dean. Il ne semblait n'y avoir aucune raison biologique, mais il perdait la vue.

Neville continua de fixer le parchemin de longues secondes encore, et puis les larmes qu'il ne pensait plus avoir vinrent mouiller ses yeux. Il reposa toutes les enveloppes sur le meuble de l'entrée et tant pis pour les factures. Il retourna auprès de Dean et lui sourit comme il put. Il s'accroupit devant lui.

-Dean… Commença-t-il. C'est l'heure de ton bain.

**.**

**Harry**

Harry croulait sous les dossiers prioritaires. Il carburait au café. Au café et aux acides aminés. Toujours énervé, toujours stressé. Les boosters étaient son lot quotidien. Il finit son gobelet cul sec et formula un rapide sort pour le remplir de nouveau. Il se leva, comme sur ressorts, pour aller chercher un papier complémentaire sur une étagère encombrée. Il se rassit immédiatement et jura quand un hibou vint cogner à sa fenêtre. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de sollicitation extérieure ce mois-ci. Quand aux lettres de fans ou de remerciements… si c'en était une il la brûlerait dans la seconde. Mais il connaissait l'animal qui attendait sur le rebord près de la vitre et son air se fit grave. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, prit l'enveloppe et congédia l'oiseau. Ginny. Il ne sut pas s'il voulait vraiment l'ouvrir. Il décida que non et la jeta avec les autres plis urgents sur son bureau. Il allait se rasseoir encore lorsque l'on ouvrit sa porte sans préavis aucun.

-On l'a trouvé ! S'exclama l'auror sur le pas de sa porte.

Et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent avant que son cœur ne se mettre à battre plus fort et que son cerveau ne commence à envoyer de l'adrénaline partout dans son corps. Il prit son manteau au vol et claqua sa porte en suivant son collègue, courant presque dans les couloirs du ministère. Mais il fut arrêté en pleine course. Ou plutôt… il ralentit, grognant presque, en reconnaissant son ex-fiancée marcher vers lui, le regard tout aussi perdu que le jour de leur rupture.

-Harry…

-Ginny, c'est vraiment pas le moment là, coupa-t-il sec.

-Mais tu sais, j'ai réfléchis Harry et… je pense vraiment que c'est une erreur…

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Le temps était compté, il n'avait pas besoin de le perdre ici en conversation inutile.

-Ginny, je suis pressé.

-Mais Harry…

Il voulut la couper de nouveau mais elle fut plus rapide.

-Dis-moi au moins que tu as lu ma lettre !

-Non. Ecoute, elle vient d'arriver, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Maintenant il faut que je parte.

-Harry…

-Mais il va s'enfuir ! S'emporta-t-il.

Ginny parut blêmir, puis elle baissa le regard.

-Oh… je comprends.

-Merci.

Il reprit sa course dans les couloirs jusqu'à la zone de transplanage ou il disparut sans la moindre pensée pour celle qu'il venait de planter là, sans le moindre regret.

**.**

Harry peinait à calmer son souffle, l'excitation faisait bouillir le sang dans ses veines. L'adresse qu'ils avaient réussi à débusquer était celle d'une vieille usine à charbon désaffectée dans la banlieue nord de Nottingham. Son équipe avait encerclé le bâtiment, des renforts attendaient un peu plus loin. Un seul ordre de lui, et… Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte qu'il y était. Qu'_enfin _il y était. Qu'il allait pouvoir, après tant de mois et de mois de traque, arrêter Draco Malfoy pour meurtre, tentative de meurtre et association aux forces du mal. Il allait pouvoir lui passer les menottes et le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un homme libre. Qu'il allait payer pour ses crimes. Qu'il allait payer pour ne pas avoir fuit à l'époque, et pour fuir aujourd'hui.

-Monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Lui demanda l'un de ses hommes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intégralité de son équipe. Il sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, il ne s'était jamais senti si vivant.

-On est sûr qu'il est là ? Demanda-t-il à ses éclaireurs.

-Certains, lui répondit-on. Johnson et Lewis l'ont vu entrer il y a moins d'une heure, et personne n'est sorti de là.

-Transplanage ?

-Aucune trace de magie.

Harry souffla doucement, il tremblait un peu.

-Okay… Fit-il, fébrile. On y va.

**.**

La porte de son bureau se referma derrière l'auror dans un « clac » discret et pendant quelques secondes il aurait presque pu paraître comme mort. Et puis il cria.

-Fait chier !

Harry envoya valser ses dossiers qui allèrent s'éparpiller sur le sol. Il explosait de rage. Il lui fallut moins de deux minutes pour entièrement réarranger son bureau.

-Quel salopard, bouillit-il en entamant les cent pas. Quel connard. Quel enculé. Quel crevard !

Il shoota dans une pile de dossier qui s'écroula dans un grand bruit. Il sortit sa baguette et pulvérisa une étagère, puis la fenêtre de son bureau qui se reconstitua immédiatement. De rage il lança un nouveau sort contre la vitre. Puis un autre. Puis un autre… Il lança sa baguette dans un coin et se prit la tête entre les mains, ne pouvant s'empêcha d'arpenter la pièce. Il sursauta lorsque l'on prononça son prénom. Il voulut jeter toute sa haine au visage de l'opportun. Mais l'opportun le regardait d'un œil fatigué, presque las de vivre encore. Il se calma un peu en reconnaissant Neville. Il se sentit vidé alors, et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, recouvert des feuilles tombées de l'étagère maintenant en miettes au pied du mur.

-J'étais à ça… Geint-il sur un fond de sourde colère. A _ça _de lui mettre la main dessus !

Il ferma les yeux et jeta sa tête en arrière sur le dossier. Neville posa de nouvelles feuilles sur son bureau et sa voix fut terne lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

-Il me faut ta signature.

Harry se leva, décidément plus calme, presque en condoléances. Il lui arrivait presque d'oublier à quel point la vie continuait autour de lui lorsqu'il traquait Malfoy. Mais Harry en oubliait jusqu'à sa propre existence, lorsqu'il traquait Malfoy. Seulement en tant qu'auror il avait d'autres responsabilités, en tant que Sauveur il avait d'autres devoirs, et en tant qu'ami il avait d'autres préoccupations. Pour Neville il redevenait les trois. Pour Snape, il redevenait ça.

-Quand est-ce que tu retournes au tribunal ? Demanda-t-il en signant une par une les feuilles du dossier.

-Demain.

Il hocha la tête, grave.

-Tu seras convoqué encore une fois la semaine prochaine, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Pas de problème, lui dit-il en lui rendant ses papiers. J'y serai.

-Merci.

Neville reprit son dossier et tourna les talons. Harry savait à quel point il souffrait de cette situation, et comme les démarches étaient difficiles pour pouvoir faire progresser le dossier d'un mangemort présumé, si ce n'était affirmé.

-Neville ? Tenta-t-il avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Son ami releva les yeux sur lui et il ne sut si sa voix fut réellement convaincante quand il lui assura le moins certain des avenirs.

-Tu y arriveras.

**.**

**Ginny**

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Partout dans le journal on s'affairait, dans les couloirs on courait, devant les pendules on s'excitait. Mais ici… ici, dans ce bureau séparé du reste de la rédaction par une porte aussi épaisse qu'une rondelle de citron, un silence sourd et bourdonnant s'étirait entre les murs. Ginny fixait sans s'en apercevoir l'hideux papier peint qui lui faisait face. Sur son bureau, la plume qu'elle utilisait pour rédiger la dernière étape du papier qu'elle devait rendre le soir même aurait sans doute formé une immense tâche d'encre si elle n'avait pas été faite pour éviter ça. On frappa à sa porte et elle sursauta. Sa plume dérapa, traçant un trait malencontreux sur le parchemin qui avait parvenu à survivre jusque là. Dommage. Elle releva les yeux vers la porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas.

-Entrez, fit-elle.

Un jeune homme – dont elle ne parvenait jamais à se souvenir du nom – entra timidement, muni d'un gobelet de café fumant.

-Bonjour, Miss Weasley.

-Bonjour, hm… Hésita-t-elle sans vraiment s'en préoccuper.

-Jules.

-C'est ça.

Il eut un sourire gêné, comme s'il avait peur de s'imposer, et s'approcha tant bien que mal du bureau où il déposa le café.

-Je… Bredouilla-t-il. Je vous ai apporté… enfin… un… café.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle se demanda si Harry avait reçu sa lettre. Elle se demanda s'il lui répondrait. Harry, lui disait-elle sur le papier. Harry, donne-nous une seconde chance.

Harry, je t'en prie.

Harry, réfléchis.

Harry, je t'aime.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes mais elle les retint. Elle eut le réflexe de relever le regard sur le garçon aux cafés, mais il était sorti. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle savait qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer de nouveau. Elle ferait des efforts. Harry vivait pour son boulot, mais elle s'en contenterait. Elle se fichait de ne seulement faire partie du décor. Elle se fichait qu'il se fiche d'elle. Elle voulait juste qu'il l'aime, encore, un peu. Même si ce n'était pas tous les jours. Même si parfois il oubliait. Même si elle devait se faire toute petite, dans un coin. Même si Malfoy comptait plus qu'elle aux yeux de son fiancé. Même s'il n'était pas là à son réveil, pas là à son couché. Même s'il passait la nuit en traque, même s'il mangeait au ministère. Même s'il ne pensait jamais à elle. C'était normal, voulait-elle se convaincre, il était débordé de travail. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'avait pas le temps pour elle. Mais si au moins il pouvait lui dire… lui dire je t'aime, lui dire encore. L'embrasser, peut-être. Sur les lèvres, peut-être.

Elle devait le voir. Elle se leva et prit son manteau au vol. Quand elle sortit de son bureau elle aperçut le garçon aux cafés. Elle l'apostropha.

-Si on me cherche je suis en pause déjeuner ! Dit-elle alors qu'il distribuait le courrier dans les box des non-gradés.

-A dix heures du matin ? Miss Weasley !

Mais elle avait déjà tourné au bout du couloir et elle pénétra dans la pièce des cheminées. Direction, le ministère.

**.**

Le réseau de cheminettes était encombré à cette heure-ci de la matinée. Elle faillit bousculer un homme en complet noir quand elle arriva au ministère, tant la pièce était encombrée. Mais elle avait un besoin viscéral de voir son fiancé et elle parvint en moins d'une trentaine de secondes à se frayer un chemin vers le couloir le plus proche. Une fois là, elle connaissait le chemin du bureau de l'auror sur le bout des ongles. Son cœur battait la chamade. Et s'il avait réfléchi ? Et s'il leur accordait une chance ? Et s'il l'aimait toujours…? Au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée que cette rupture n'était qu'une mauvais passe. Ce ne pouvait être autrement. Elle l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps, ils avaient mis tant de temps à se trouver, ils avaient tant peiné à traverser la guerre…

Elle le vit. Il marchait avec empressement dans sa direction. Il avait l'air pressé, mais il la vit et il ralentit. Elle le prit comme un signe, peut-être que finalement elle comptait pour lui.

-Harry… Tenta-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

-Ginny, c'est vraiment pas le moment là.

Le ton de l'homme aimé lui coupa le souffle tant il fut sec, froid et distant. Elle se rappela à quel point ça n'avait jamais été le moment, avec lui. Elle tenta de se reprendre.

-Mais tu sais, j'ai réfléchi Harry et… Bredouilla-t-elle. Je pense vraiment que c'est une erreur…

-Ginny, je suis pressé.

-Mais Harry…

Il y avait comme des trémolos dans sa voix, mais elle vit qu'il allait la couper une fois de plus et elle le devança.

-Dis-moi au moins que tu as lu ma lettre ! Supplia-t-elle presque.

-Non.

La réponse fut comme une pierre jetée dans son estomac. Non, il ne l'avait pas lue, non, il n'avait pas réfléchi, non, il ne pensait pas leur accorder de chance. Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Elle peina à déglutir et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle voulut le lui cacher, mais il n'y fit de toute façon pas attention.

-Ecoute, continuait-il, elle vient d'arriver, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Maintenant il faut que je parte.

-Harry… Tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

-Mais il va s'enfuir !

Il s'était énervé, là, soudain. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur et l'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps se sentait même à cette distance. Face à face avec la raison principale de leur rupture, Ginny blêmit. Harry avait du Malfoy plein la tête.

-Oh… Souffla-t-elle. Je comprends.

-Merci, conclut-il, sec, avant de s'enfuir à son tour.

Oui, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait que face à cette traque infernale elle n'avait pas la moindre chance. Elle se souvint de ces nuits où ce qui le maintenait en forme était la fureur de sa haine, et non plus les formes de son corps de femme. Elle se souvint du sentiment de le voir vouloir s'enfuir à tout moment de leur bonheur presque conjugal et de l'évasion de ses yeux sous la tendresse de ses regards aimants. Elle se souvint de l'enfer de leurs jours vides d'amour et pria pour oublier encore. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait… Et comme à chaque fois elle ferma les yeux très fort et se maudit d'y croire encore.

**.**

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle le soir même, dans son appartement vide, Ginny se mit à nue. Littéralement. Elle referma la porte du pied, puis laissa choir ses chaussures sur le parquet froid. Elle marcha vers son salon, fit tomber son manteau, puis sa veste. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, laissa glisser son pantalon.

Elle s'affala sur son sofa, chemise ainsi ouverte, et ramassa au sol une bouteille de vodka entamée. Elle en but une lampée. Puis deux, puis trois. Face à elle, au dessus de la petite cheminée, une photo. Elle la regarda longuement, les yeux vides. La soirée fut longue. Elle finit sa bouteille, en ouvrit une seconde. Face à elle l'image la narguait. Elle but d'avantage. Quand une heure sonna au cloché le plus proche, Ginny gisait, ivre morte, entre son canapé et sa table basse. Malade. Mal.

Sur la photographie en mouvement, Harry l'embrassait avec tendresse.

**.**

**Draco**

Il faisait sombre, Draco trembla lorsqu'il souffla. Devant lui la porte vaguement entrebâillée semblait le narguer. Pousse-moi, si tu en as le cran… Il leva doucement sa baguette au bout de laquelle brillait un faible lumos. Ses doigts effleurèrent le bois dur du battant. Les gonds grincèrent vaguement. La pièce, vide, sombre, était poussiéreuse. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur, puis deux.

-Des mois, que dis-je… Résonna une voix qui le fit sursauter. Des années que l'on n'a pas eu de visiteur.

Il balaya vivement la pièce de sa baguette allumée. Personne.

-Voulez-vous bien, jeune homme, illuminer le plafonnier ?

-Je ne préfère pas… S'avança Draco. Où êtes-vous ?

-Sur le mur, jeune sot !

L'héritier Malfoy se retourna. Près de la porte, un tableau. Seul.

-La lumière vous effraie-t-elle, jeune inconnu ? Se moqua le portrait.

-Je suis du genre discret, murmura Draco en s'approchant.

-Je vois…

Le portrait avait l'air profondément lassé par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Mais Draco avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper des états d'âme d'un pot de peinture.

-Connaissez-vous Arlang Spart ?

-Oh, oui, le pauvre… Paix à son âme. Il passait ici après la mort de son original, de temps à autres.

Dans la rue un bruit sourd résonna et Draco marcha avec efficacité vers l'unique fenêtre dont il écarta faiblement le pan de l'un des rideaux. Rien.

-Passait ? Souligna-t-il sans quitter le dehors des yeux.

-Voyez vous-même.

Draco laissa retomber le rideau et intensifia son lumos en balayant sa baguette près des murs. Brûlés, brisés, lacérés… nombreux étaient les cadres qui avaient été massacrés. Son cœur rata un battement. Et puis il serra les mâchoires. Un échec, une fois encore.

-Savez-vous où il a pu se rendre ?

-Il fut un temps où il avait des cadres un peu partout en Angleterre.

-Je sais, grinça Draco.

Une impasse. Draco se lassait des impasses.

-Sa demeure sur la côte peut-être, à Clevedon… Songea le portrait.

Mais la rage montait chez Draco et il se retint de justesse de frapper le mur de son poing maintenant serré. Il y était allé, à Clevedon. Comme à Neath ou à Hereford. Comme partout où il aurait pu être susceptible de trouver les dernières traces de cet homme. Son unique porte de sortie, sa dernière chance. Mais les mois passaient et Draco voyait se rétrécir à vu d'œil le halo de lumière de liberté du bout du tunnel. Passer sa vie à fuir… il enfonça sans le vouloir ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains crispées.

-Ou même Edimbourg… Il me semble que son original a vécu en Ecosse, un temps.

Edimbourg. Draco tiqua. L'Ecosse, vraiment ? Tout ce temps à parcourir l'Angleterre alors que la solution se trouvait peut-être si près de là où tout avait pris fin ? Un autre bruit, identique au précédent, éclata dans la rue. Draco se rua cette fois sur la fenêtre. Un petit groupe d'aurors venait d'arriver par portoloin. Une patrouille. La première fois avait dû être un transplanage. Il tourna la tête vers la peinture.

-Je ne suis jamais venu, affirma-t-il.

Et, dans un bruissement sonore, il disparut.

**.**

Draco dormait depuis quelques jours en plein dans la partie délaissée d'une zone industrielle moldue. Il transplana à près d'un kilomètre de là, s'acheta un lot de sandwichs sous vide, puis fit la route à pied. Le hangar était grand, froid, poussiéreux et humide. Draco s'était métamorphosé quelques couvertures près d'une fenêtre encore en état. Pour pouvoir fuir au plus vite, comme on disait, « au cas où ».

A quelques mètres de ça, un bloc de béton lui servait de table précaire. Il y posa ses sandwichs, en ouvrit un. Il mordit dedans distraitement, réfléchissant. Il ne pourrait pas se rendre en Ecosse si facilement. On le repérerait dès qu'il mettrait un pied sur ces terres. Ses yeux se perdirent au loin. Il n'y était plus retourné depuis… depuis. Il pensa à Pansy. Pansy qui rêvait en ce temps là d'un monde meilleur. Il se laissa un instant aller à la mélancolie. Ce monde-ci n'avait rien de ce que son amie avait voulu pour leurs avenirs. Ou tout du moins lui n'avait-il pas droit à ça. Lui, condamné à… Il tiqua. Non, il paniqua. On venait de forcer l'entrée du hangar. Le bruit métallique et tremblant bourdonnait encore à ses oreilles.

Il se retourna vers la porte de son refuge, maintenant dernier rempart qui le séparait d'Azkaban. Une foule d'aurors devait déjà mettre le lieu sans dessus-dessous. Il voulut courir vers la fenêtre. Il voulut l'ouvrir à la volée et sauter sur le sol de l'autre côté du mur. Et puis transplaner, en dehors des barrages qu'il avait lui-même instauré. Mais on l'en empêcha.

-Malfoy ! Entendit-il dans son dos. Ne bouge plus !

Il obéit. Il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille, peut-être plus. Il n'avait simplement pas pensé le revoir si vite. Potter était là de plus en plus tôt. C'était dérangeant, mais Potter avait toujours été comme ça. Dérangeant. Draco se retourna lentement vers lui, les mains en évidence. Il ne l'avait pas pensé si près. L'auror le menaçait de sa baguette, d'un geste ferme et assuré. Comme sa voix, comme son regard. Draco eut un sourire sans joie.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Fit-il.

Potter eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de conversations, à aucune de leurs rares entrevues, depuis qu'il était en fuite.

-Pour que tu t'améliores ? Lança-t-il. Certainement pas !

Draco haussa un sourcil qui aurait pu paraître amusé dans un cadre différent. Il vit à quel point Potter en fut exaspéré.

-Donc… Reprit-il. Tu n'exclus pas la possibilité que je m'enfuisse ?

-Tu ne sais faire que ça, siffla l'autre entre ses dents.

Draco le prit comme un reproche, et c'en était sûrement un. Il baissa brièvement les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de Potter pour appuyer sur ce poids au fond de son estomac. Il releva les yeux dans les siens, décidé. Potter dut remarquer son changement d'attitude, parce qu'il entama un stupéfix. Mais Draco franchit le pas qui les séparait et d'un geste vif dévia le bras de l'auror qui envoya son sort contre un mur. Le baiser fut brutal alors. Draco avait fermé les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit il vit que Potter les avait fermés, lui aussi.

-Un jour, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je te le jure.

Et alors qu'il transplanait une fois de plus, les barrages désactivés, il entendit résonner autour de lui le cri de rage de l'auror impuissant.

**.**

**Ron**

-Je vois ici que vous avez été diplômé des aurors, une expérience de deux ans dans le commercial… ainsi qu'assistant chef au restaurant d'Eston Baie ?

Ronald tenta de sourire mais il était crispé, tendu sur sa chaise. La femme qui lui faisait face, loin d'être intimidante, n'incitait tout de même nullement à la détente. Ils étaient la troisième agence en recherche d'employés qu'il visitait aujourd'hui. Cela faisait des mois, maintenant.

-Et j'en passe… Continuait la sorcière. Et à chaque fois vous avez démissionné… Je peux vous demander pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… Commença Ron, pas assuré pour un sous. Je suis issu d'une grande famille et… et il se trouve que nous avons essuyé des moments difficiles, mais…

-Et qu'est-ce qui me garantie que vous ne ferez pas la même chose une fois chez nous ? Le coupa-t-elle.

Ron ravala la fin de sa phrase, déglutit péniblement. C'était toujours la même chose.

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, reprit-elle d'un ton devenu presque méprisant. Mais le pays a lui aussi « essuyé des moments difficiles », récemment. La _guerre_ a affaibli toutes nos entreprises ! Nous avons besoin d'éléments sûrs pour avancer !

Il serra les dents. Et les poings. La pimbêche lui tendit sèchement son CV.

-Et maintenant si vous permettez, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous.

Il aurait voulu claquer la porte en sortant, mais il n'eut même pas la force de ça. Il était las, las de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle à tout bout de champs les horreurs des batailles comme s'il n'y avait pas été. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le pense inconscient des dommages, des pertes. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus le dire, dire qu'il y avait été, là-bas, au cœur de tout. Près du Sauveur, près d'Harry, en pleine guerre. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de la mort et des cris. Tout cela était devenu trop dur pour lui. La guerre leur avait tout pris. A lui, à tout le monde. A sa famille, à ses amis. A Harry, à Hermione…

Hermione, la douce Hermione.

Il avait été amoureux d'elle, autrefois. Peut-être l'était-il toujours aujourd'hui, mais aujourd'hui plus rien n'était pareil. Son Hermione n'avait plus rien de la femme qu'il avait un jour aimé. Elle s'en était allée, dès les dernières secondes qui avaient sonné la fin de l'horreur. Dès que pour elle l'espoir s'était éteint. Tout espoir de bonheur, la moindre espérance d'amour. Puis ils s'étaient mariés. Lui pour elle et elle pour oublier. Mais rien n'avait pu s'arranger et l'amour profond que Ron lui portait n'avait pas pu lui faire oublier le sort cruel qu'avait subi la seule qu'elle n'eut jamais aimé. Pansy demeurait froid souvenir et Hermione n'était devenue que le vague fantôme de ce qu'elle avait su être.

Il lisait dans ses yeux le lointain espoir tari, et dans son propre cœur la contagion du malheur le rongeait jusqu'à l'âme. Il lui semblait que depuis le Renouveau son quotidien n'était que misère de l'esprit et soupirs de rancœur. Il eut un genre de sourire, vague mélancolie devant son regard perdu. Elle avait été si belle, son Hermione. Cette femme qui aujourd'hui encore partageait avec lui lit et logis. Celle qui aujourd'hui encore savait faire naître en lui ce sentiment si précieux que toujours les hommes poursuivent. Elle était toujours belle, son Hermione, mais sa beauté féline et sauvage de leurs premières années s'était muée doucement en une grâce singulière que l'on ne pouvait approcher. Car elle portait en son cœur un amour inaccessible que même le mariage n'avait pu lui arracher. Et Ron aurait tant aimé être celui qui la ferait revenir du côté des vivants, celui qui lui ferait oublier la solitude d'un cœur meurtri.

Pourtant elle restait lointaine et la bravoure comme la patience de son cœur s'atténuait doucement. Le jeune homme se rendait compte à chaque jour que sa passion s'éteignait et que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle se muait en une tendre caresse, jamais remarquée, jamais répondue. Il savait qu'il fallait lâcher prise, mais toujours il voulait garder auprès d'elle une place salvatrice. Lui tendant sans relâche cette main qu'elle finirait un jour par prendre. Et tant pis si l'amour était mort.

Ses pas l'avaient mené au magasin de ses frères. Il voulut sonner, mais se ravisa. Il sortit de l'une de ses poches un trousseau de clés et ouvrit sans s'annoncer. Il referma derrière lui. Il alla poser négligemment sa mallette sur le comptoir et monta à l'étage. Il frappa trois fois à la porte de l'unique chambre.

-George.

Silence. A l'intérieur rien ne bougea. Il frappa plus fort.

-George ?

Toujours rien. Soupirant longuement, il s'apprêta à frapper encore. Mais dans la chambre retentit un genre de fracas et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui. Il en sursauta presque. Son frère se tenait droit comme un i, le visage presque froid. Cette vision aurait pu l'effrayer, et d'ailleurs les premières fois il l'avait été. Mais Ron ne fut traversé par rien d'autre qu'une douce vague de mélancolie. Son regard se détendit sous celui de son frère pourtant toujours fixé sur lui.

-Tu me fais entrer ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

George baissa les yeux, le temps d'un instant, et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Ron alla directement vers le bureau où il s'assit. S'emparant d'une bouteille d'eau posée là, il inspecta brièvement la pièce. Le lit était franchement défait, son frère en caleçon. Il avisa sa montre : midi dix. Il but quelques gorgées.

-Ginny a appelé ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de se faire distrait.

-Non.

George s'assit sur son lit, contre le mur, les genoux ramenés à la poitrine. Il ne défit plus ses yeux de son petit frère, fixés.

-Et avant que tu demandes, elle n'est pas passée non plus.

Le ton était froid, mais il était comme ça, maintenant. Ron baissa les yeux, reboucha la bouteille de plastique. La guerre avait fait voler sa famille en éclat.

-Je te taxe un repas ? Fit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir ce qu'il faut.

Le cadet inspira doucement, puis se leva. Il alla jusqu'à la porte, abaissa la poignée, et se retourna, rien qu'un peu.

-Il faut tourner la page, souffla-t-il.

George tourna vivement la tête vers lui, comme piqué au vif.

-Parce que toi tu la tournes, peut-être ?! S'emporta-t-il.

Ron soutint son regard un instant, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rester beaucoup plus longtemps. D'autant plus que George s'était levé, et qu'il avançait.

-Regarde-toi… Disait son frère. Piégé dans un mariage dénué de sens… Tu te raccroches à des souvenirs toi aussi Ronald ! On n'est pas si différents, toi et moi !

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes ainsi, contemplant dans les yeux de l'autre leurs propres démons, leurs propres fantômes.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas lui, finit par dire Ron doucement.

-Tu n'as _rien _de lui.

Le cadet déglutit, et sa voix fut presque nouée quand il murmura :

-Je suis ton frère.

-Il était tellement plus que ça…

Et Ron ferma les yeux. Pour contenir le sentiment amer qui perlait à ses yeux tout comme pour ne pas voir la souffrance dans ceux du jumeau aujourd'hui condamné à la solitude. Il baissa la tête, recula d'un pas, d'un seul. Quand il releva le regard vers son frère, George serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui le saisit alors fut pire encore que l'amertume.

-Je repasserai, promit-il dans un souffle avant de refermer la porte entre eux.

_**.**_

La porte qui se referma derrière lui à son retour à la maison lui fit l'effet d'un piège que l'on refermait sur lui. Une odeur de pâtes et de tomates chaudes vint jusqu'à lui alors qu'il accrochait son manteau dans l'entrée. Hermione devait faire des lasagnes. Tout semblait si simple. Il n'alla pas à la cuisine. Dans le buffet de la salle à manger il prit des assiettes. Des couverts, des verres. Il pensa au dessous-de-plat. Hermione arriva avec les pâtes quand il finissait de remplir leurs verres de vin.

Il s'assit, elle les servit.

-Tu prends ton service à quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vingt-et-une heure.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Vingt-heure cinq. Son regard se fit plus sombre. Elle ne tarderait plus à partir. Elle ne toucha d'ailleurs pas à son vin. Elle ne lui demanda pas ce qu'on lui avait dit, aux agences. Ça devait se lire sur son visage. Ils mangèrent dans un silence quasi complet, brusquement interrompue par Hermione qui fit racler sa chaise au sol en se levant. Elle s'apprêtait à rapporter son assiette vide en cuisine, Ron l'arrêta.

-Laisse, fit-il. Je ferai.

Elle lui sourit, tendre, et contourna la table pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit, lui dit-elle.

-Toi aussi, bosse bien, va sauver des vies.

Elle lui sourit une fois de plus. Ron ne s'était jamais lassé de ses sourires. Surtout de ceux-là, ceux qu'elle ne feintait pas.

**.**

**Blaise**

Blaise ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait fatigué. Il dormait mal, ces derniers temps. Qui n'aurait pas été dans son cas, dans ces conditions… Il s'assit sur son semblant de matelas et posa ses pieds sur le sol froid. Il se leva, passa une chemise et la rentra négligemment dans le pantalon qui ne le quittait presque plus. Il récupéra sa baguette et la glissa dans sa poche arrière. Il avait mal au dos. Il avait les pieds froids. Il chercha des yeux ses chaussures, les trouva. Les mit. Posée sur la rambarde du couloir ouvert sur le rez-de-chaussée, une cape. Il l'enfila. Devant lui, en contrebas, un homme. Il se figea, cessa de respirer. Ce n'était pas Théo. Il ferma les yeux, les frotta un peu, puis les rouvrit. Son souffle sembla se reprendre doucement. Il se traita d'idiot, puis descendit. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on réussisse encore à le surprendre.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise autour de l'unique table et fut tout de même satisfait de faire ainsi sursauter son visiteur.

-Tu m'as fait peur, Draco. Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant… longtemps.

L'héritier Malfoy releva sur lui des yeux blasés. Mais pas de lui, non, blasés de tout le reste. Blaise remarqua qu'il s'était servi du café. Lui-même se prit un bol.

-Potter m'est tombé dessus à Nottingham.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Le café était tiède, mais il voulait éviter l'usage de la magie. Surtout pour des questions de confort. Ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

-T'es là depuis longtemps ? S'informa-t-il.

-Ce matin.

Hochement de tête. Mais Blaise fronça doucement les sourcils. Il n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps. Il n'avait plus les repères des repas constants, et il ne sortait pas assez pour se fier à la lumière du jour. Il se perdait, lentement, dans un quotidien flou et incertain.

-Et là, il est… ?

-Près de quatorze heures.

-Hm.

Il but une gorgée. Draco avait l'air fatigué, lui aussi. Ça l'aurait étonné que les aurors fassent beaucoup de décentes la nuit. Même Potter. Même pour lui. Il but une autre gorgée.

-Où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ?

Draco releva les yeux sur lui. Il eut un genre de sourire sarcastique. Blaise ne parvint pas à savoir s'il se jouait de la situation, ou de _sa_ situation.

-Au Lextric, lui dit-il.

Et Blaise eut à son tour une faible esquisse de sourire. Voilà des mois qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans ce Bordel. Mais c'était certain que jamais les aurors ne chercheraient un fuyard dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

-Après ça j'ai fait quelques planques, reprit Draco. Mais les aurors sont partout. Impossible d'avoir accès.

Blaise se fit songeur, l'air grave.

-Ils gagnent chaque jour du terrain, convint-il dans un souffle. On commence tous à manquer d'avance.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance avec Théodore, lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé ce manoir en ruine. Dans les campagnes du Nord, ils avaient moins de chance de se faire repérer par des voisins curieux. Le premier village sorcier était à pas moins de vingt kilomètres. Il se demanda brièvement comment Draco les avait retrouvés, mais après tout qu'importait.

-Tu as vu Théo ? Demanda-t-il soudain, se rappelant qu'il ne survivait pas seul dans ce semblant de bâtiment.

-Oui. On a parlé, un peu. Il est parti acheter quelques trucs à manger.

Et ce disant il fit un vague geste du menton sur la baguette abandonnée là. L'inaperçu était leur priorité.

-Il m'a dit que vous squattiez ici depuis presque un mois, déjà ?

Blaise baissa les yeux. Squatter, c'était tellement vrai. Qui eut cru qu'un jour les héritiers qu'ils étaient seraient condamnés à étaler des matelas défoncés sur des parquets pourris…

-Oui. Je ne pense pas que ça dure encore longtemps. Je suis presque étonné qu'on ne nous ait pas encore débusqués.

Le silence revint alors que chacun faisait comme un point sur sa situation. Blaise souffla. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si ce qu'il vivait là pouvait porter le nom de _situation_.

-Et, donc… Tenta son ami. Avec Théo…

Blaise releva la tête tellement vite qu'il crut qu'il allait se déloger une vertèbre. Et puis l'instant passa, il se calma. Une vague de mélancolie, même, le traversa.

-Non, murmura-t-il. Non…

Compliqué. Voilà ce que c'était. Trop compliqué. Ils vivaient de façon tellement précaire, dans des endroits tellement sordides, dans l'attente d'un avenir tellement sombre… Pour le moment tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer partager avec lui, c'était cette pile de vaisselle posée sur la table, leurs seules possessions. Leurs seuls biens.

-Tu sais, il…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps. Les interrompant sans scrupule, la porte près d'eux s'ouvrit sur Théo qui avait lâché toutes ses courses sur le perron. Paniqué, il cria en entrant :

-Aurors !

Sursautant, Blaise renversa son café. Sans s'en préoccuper d'avantage il transplana dans la seconde, abandonnant tout dans cette planque où jamais plus ils ne pourraient remettre les pieds. Draco finit cul sec son bol et l'imita, dans un laps de temps s'apparentant à la demie seconde. Aussi rapide qu'un flash, Théodore récupéra sa baguette d'un accio et, à son tour, disparut Merlin seul sut où. Les aurors enfoncèrent la porte au moment où le bol de terre cuite lâché par l'héritier Malfoy éclata sur le sol.

**.**

Blaise voulut hurler de colère, mais il se contenta de retenir ses larmes de rage. Seul dans cette ruelle aux relents d'ordures, il résista à son envie de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol sec et bitumeux. Il rabattit la capuche de sa cape et fut envahi par le parfum de Théodore. Théodore qui, depuis quelques semaines, s'était mis à laisser traîner ses quelques affaires un peu partout dans le manoir. Ses chaussures sous la table, une assiette sur le sol du salon… sa cape sur la rambarde du couloir mezzanine. Une larme chaude roula sur la joue de Blaise Zabini. Il faisait ça comme si… comme si… Comme s'ils avaient été chez eux. Comme s'ils avaient été… à la maison. Blaise serra les poings dans les poches de son pantalon. Ils n'étaient chez eux nulle part. Il sortit de la ruelle et déboucha dans une rue marchande. Le visage ainsi camouflé, il se mêla à la foule. Parce que l'inaperçu était leur seule alliée.

**.**

_Dans un monde où la guerre a laissé ses marques, où les aurors traquent sans relâche les derniers fugitifs, où les hommes libres se meurent sous leurs places, la Paix règne. Les choses, jamais, n'auraient pu paraître plus belles. Le monde, jamais, n'aurait pu être meilleur._

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Voilà, pour le moment ! Pour ceux et celles qui m'ont déjà lue vous avez peut-être remarqué que je me suis un peu laissée allée sur la "forme", mais j'avais envie de faire ça comme ça, j'espère que ça vous a pas gêné ^_^

**Bien sûr vos avis m'intéressent ! **

En attendant j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à vendredi prochain, **25/07/14 !** :)

Chip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages, appartiennent évidemment à notre très chère J.K. Rowling !

**Parings **: Harry/Draco - Severus/Neville - Blaise/Théo

**Rappel **: Un chapitre par vendredi, trois chapitres, trois vendredis.

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouter en favoris/follower !_

Et merci à **Oreo64** pour sa super review !  
Sérieusement, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Et je suis super flattée aussi *-* Non seulement tu trouves que j'écris bien, mais en plus je te fais pleurer ! Que d'mande le peuple ! xD  
Non mais vraiment, merci, elle a enjolivé ma soirée :)

Et donc, chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... ;)

Enjoy !

**. . .**

* * *

**- Partie seconde -**

_Les mois ont passé, et le monde semble soudain se muer. Comme la terre qui se craquelle sous nos pieds, ou l'océan qui se dresse devant nous d'une force sauvage. Les lois qui régissent le meilleur des mondes se déforment, se détraquent. Et soudain l'on prie pour l'avenir._

**.**

**Neville**

Le cœur de Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre la chamade. Son sang s'excitait dans ses veines alors que persistait en lui un insupportable sentiment d'attente. Ses poings se serraient, puis se desserraient, sans cesse. Le gardien qui l'accompagnait ouvrit l'éternelle sinistre porte noire. Neville pénétra dans le couloir froid et humide, mais cette fois-ci le gardien le suivit. Dans sa cellule Severus, assis sans force contre le mur du fond, releva lentement les yeux vers eux. Neville lui adressa un sourire tendre, et Severus ne comprit pas.

-Vous êtes libre, annonça l'accompagnant d'une voix sombre en faisant coulisser la grille métallique.

Les yeux du prisonnier s'écarquillèrent faiblement, et le jeune homme à qui il devait tout pénétra dans la cage humide. Il se pencha vers lui et l'aida à se relever, doucement.

-On rentre à la maison, lui souffla-t-il.

_**.**_

Soutenant le poids de l'homme affaibli contre lui, Neville referma la porte de chez lui avec le pied. De chez eux. Ils passèrent avec difficulté devant la pièce où Dean attendait, comme toujours, le retour de Neville. Le jeune homme adressa à son ami un sourire empli de bonheur jusque là à peine espéré, et Dean les dévisagea sans comprendre.

-Il est revenu… Souffla Neville dans sa direction, la voix et les yeux emplis de larmes.

Dean ne réagit pas plus, et si Neville crut un instant discerner quelque chose dans son regard, le poids de Severus s'affaissant contre lui l'incita à rapidement l'amener à leur chambre. Il poussa la porte, alluma la lumière et l'approcha du lit. Severus crut tomber lorsque Neville l'y allongea. Sursautant, il s'agrippa aux jeunes bras qui le retenaient. Le matelas continua de doucement s'enfoncer sous son poids et il voulut se relever, nerveusement.

-Tout va bien, mon ange… Lui murmura Neville. Tout va bien…

Le corps de son amant ne se détendit qu'à peine, mais il se laissa doucement faire. Neville, plein de tendresse, le déshabilla. Prenant son temps, vêtement après vêtement. Il fit un tas au sol de ce qu'était devenu des guenilles et se promit de rapidement les mettre au feu.

-Je reviens tout de suite, lui dit-il. Repose-toi.

Il fit glisser un drap léger sur lui et se dépêcha d'aller chercher à la cuisine une bassine d'eau fraîche. Passant devant la chambre de Dean, il ne vit pas dans l'esprit de son ami les rouages se remettre lentement en fonctionnement. Dans la salle de bain, il prit serviette et gant de toilette. A son retour dans sa chambre, Severus avait crispé ses doigts sur le matelas. Son jeune amant s'empressa de venir poser la bassine près de lui, puis de caresser son visage tendu de ses doigts chauds.

-Ssh… Je suis là, tu vois…

-Neville…

-Oui, je suis là…

Severus s'accrocha à son regard. Il n'avait pas pensé que le retour serait si dur. Il n'avait même pas pensé, jamais, à un quelconque retour. Neville passa sa main sur ses yeux, et il les ferma doucement. Il le sentit se détendre, un peu, et il mouilla le gant de toilette avant de le passer consciencieusement sur le visage tant chéri. Ainsi il entreprit de le laver, parcelle de peau par parcelle de peau. Il fit glisser le drap et apaisa le corps meurtri. Avec amour, il débarrassa son amant des souvenirs physiques de son incarcération. Du bout des doigts, il effleura les côtes saillantes. Du bout des lèvres, il lui promit un avenir meilleur. Sous ses douces attentions, il sentit Severus tomber lentement dans le sommeil. Un tendre sourire vint fleurir à ses lèvres, et il embrassa les siennes dans une chaste caresse.

-Dors bien, mon amour.

Il sortit de la chambre, en quête de quelque chose de frais à poser sur le front pâle. A la cuisine, il trempa puis essora une banale serviette de table. Lorsqu'il passa en sens inverse devant la chambre de Dean, un son le fit se retourner, lentement, comme incrédule, vers son ami. Dans son fauteuil, au milieu de ses perfusions, Dean venait de tenter une parole. Sans oser bouger, Neville le fixa de ses yeux ébahis.

-Ne… Essaya Dean. Neville…

Le rythme cardiaque du susnommé s'accéléra considérablement. Lui qui depuis des mois entiers ne parlait plus que pour tenter de rares fois d'appeler Seamus à travers la mort… Lui qui ne pouvait plus s'alimenter, ni seul, ni accompagné… Lui qui avait depuis longtemps perdu tout espoir de rémission…

-Neville… Répéta-t-il avec difficulté. J'ai soif…

Et Neville, la main se resserrant sur le linge humide, tomba à genoux. Les yeux fixés dans ceux de Dean, humides, il remercia Merlin et tous les Dieux de la Terre. Tout autour de lui, la vie revenait enfin.

**.**

**Harry**

Harry enrageait dans son bureau. Comme souvent, ces derniers temps. Il fulminait, littéralement, contre ses propres collègues. Ces imbéciles, ces incapables, ces impotents, ces débutants, abrutis, fils de tapins. Des mois qu'il était sur les traces de Malfoy. Des mois qu'il le suivait partout où il l'apercevait, des mois qu'il s'acharnait à le poursuivre. Et eux, ces enfoirés… Une petite descente à l'aveugle dans un putain de manoir paumé au milieu des landes du nord et hop ! Malfoy se volatilisait. Plus aucunes nouvelles. Ils étaient arrivés en fracas. Comme si ces mangemorts avaient été aveugles. Comme si ce n'était pas _évident _qu'il fallait être plus malins que ça pour en approcher n'en fut-ce qu'un.

-_On a été averti d'allés et venus louches, dans le coin…_

Pitoyable. Même le connard qui avait été désigné pour venir lui faire ce putain de rapport avait eu l'air d'une gamine apeurée. Une bande de bleus, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Si ça n'avaient tenus qu'à lui, ils auraient tous sautés. Tous à la rue, au chômage, à la soupe froide et au pain dur. Tout ce qu'on avait retrouvé d'eux c'était un mouchoir brodé « TN » et quelques infimes traces de magie dues à cette saloperie de transplanage qui leur avait permis de s'enfuir.

-_Dans un sens c'est un progrès, maintenant nous savons que Nott Junior n'a pas quitté le pays…_

Harry l'aurait frappé. Il l'aurait démonté. S'il n'avait pas risqué un conseil de discipline. Nott, et Zabini sans doute… Mais peu lui importait, toutes ces conneries ! Malfoy était parti, putain ! Et rien ne permettait d'affirmer qu'ils n'avaient pas tous franchis les frontières, à l'heure qu'il était. Des barrages, des alertes… tout ça lui paraissait tellement inutile. Il frappa son bureau. Fort. Et cria de rage et de douleur. Il y était allé, sur ce putain de site, dans ce putain de manoir en ruine. Et il l'avait senti, cette putain de magie, ce putain de parfum, cette putain de présence… Et il avait su que Malfoy lui avait de nouveau filé entre les doigts. Et depuis… pas un signe, merde ! Pas un brin de poussière soulevé par ne fut-ce que l'ombre de la pensée de ce mangemort en fuite. Rien. Rien du tout.

-_Et nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour…_

Harry l'avait congédié. Violemment. Il avait hurlé à ce pauvre type, à ce raté de quitter son bureau en vitesse. Il y était allé, il avait vu, il avait senti, il était revenu. Plus en rage que jamais. Et il s'était mis à enrager, dans ce putain de bureau, contre ses putain de collègues, qui lui avait fait perdre la piste de ce putain de Malfoy. Ça faisait des mois maintenant. Il dégagea furieusement sa baguette de sa poche et pulvérisa quelques meubles, ivre de colère, hurlant de rage. Les papiers volèrent, s'enflammèrent, le bois vola en éclats. Les murs tremblaient. Dans le couloir, on courait pour ne pas rester trop longtemps près de la porte. En dessous, on relevait la tête, apeuré. Au dessus, on se tenait au mur, craignant que le sol ne se dérobe. Chaque auror priant pour que le bâtiment ne cède pas. Mais un hibou vint cogner contre la vitre et Harry figea tout mouvement, le souffle court, le regard tourmenté.

Il se retourna vers l'animal, jeta sa baguette dans la pièce, ouvrit la fenêtre, détacha le message, déchiqueta l'enveloppe et se laissa tomber sur son sofa explosé de partout. D'une belle écriture penchée, la lettre était adressée « _A Harry Potter._ ». C'était ainsi qu'il avait été indiqué sur l'enveloppe jonchant le sol.

Il lut.

_Potter,_

Et sa rage descendit le long de sa gorge, pour venir former au fond de son ventre une boule de… chose.

_Je sais que tu me recherches activement, moi comme tout ceux que tu soupçonnes avoir été un jour de près ou de loin en lien avec l'alliance des Ténèbres. Toi et tous les autres, les aurors et le Ministère. Mais je te conjure de me laisser du temps. La chasse à l'homme lancée autour de moi ne fait que me ralentir et me pousse à fuir toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas fuir, Potter, je ne veux pas te fuir. Mais je ne veux pas non plus croupir le reste de mon existence dans une cage pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Libre à toi de ne pas me croire Potter, mais je t'en supplie, du temps est tout ce que je te demande._

_Je suis à la recherche d'un témoin, quelqu'un qui saura dire à la Justice que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Et alors, avec ce témoin, je reviendrai à Londres. Je me rendrai, Potter. Je me rendrai à toi, je le jure. Tu vas probablement essayer de tracer cette lettre, peut-être l'as-tu fais avant de la lire. Je ne saurais dire. Autrefois je l'aurais aisément deviné, mais il n'y a pas que moi que cette poursuite éreinte. Je le vois dans tes yeux à chacune de nos rencontres. Pour toi non plus la vie ne doit pas être comme tu l'avais imaginée à Poudlard. Les choses ont bien changé. Pour tout te dire, j'ai réellement hâte que tout ça cesse. Je veux te revoir, Potter. Et même si ce sera le jour de mon arrestation, et même si c'est toi qui m'enferme. Le jugement, je l'espère, me donnera raison._

_Le traçage ne donnera rien, mais libre à toi de tenter le coup. Je ne suis pas encore rouillé, Potter, te tenir tête est peut-être le seul don qui me reste, mais il est tenace._

_D._

Rien. Rien sur son visage et rien dans ses yeux. Harry regardait le papier comme si rien n'avait de goût, de vie. Toute sa colère était tombée, et toute sa force s'effondrait. Ses yeux se brouillèrent, et une larme coula. Puis deux, puis trois. Et Harry porta une main devant son visage dans un sanglot alors qu'il pleurait pour la première fois depuis maintenant une éternité. Il pleura, d'abord en silence, d'abord doucement. Et puis les larmes se firent abondantes, et il ne sut retenir de violents hoquets involontaires. Il serra la lettre entre ses doigts, et elle se froissa sous la poigne.

-Putain… Gémit-il en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes, en vain.

Il se leva, les yeux brûlants, presque douloureux. Il alla jusqu'à son bureau. Il y posa la feuille de parchemin et l'aplatit comme il put. Il n'y voyait toujours presque rien, il tenta de faire au mieux, voulant lui rendre un aspect lisse. Puis il la plia, doucement, fébrilement. Tremblant. Il la glissa dans un tiroir du meuble qu'il verrouilla d'un sort. Puis il ferma les yeux, se laissa choir sur le sol, contre le mur. Il voulut réfléchir, être rationnel, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.

Il se releva, impatient, rouvrit le tiroir et reprit la lettre. Il se rassit, doucement, et la relut. Encore, encore. Encore… Encore et encore. Il la lut jusqu'à ce qu'il la connaisse par cœur. Puis il la lut encore.

Et il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer. D'espérer que Draco avait raison. Et qu'il reviendrait, en homme libre.

**.**

**Ginny**

La main de Ginny tremblait au dessus du parchemin toujours vierge. Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle se tenait ainsi. Elle avait le cœur serré d'appréhension, et comme une boule dans l'estomac. Elle retenait les larmes qui se pressaient contre ses cils, ces mêmes larmes qui l'empêchaient de respirer. Qui l'empêchaient de respirer depuis… si longtemps…

_Harry,_

Elle suspendit son geste, fébrile. L'une de ses larmes s'échappa de ses yeux pour venir s'écraser sur sa lettre en devenir.

_Ce message qui te parvient de moi, il sera le dernier que tu auras à lire. Je te le promets._

Elle contrôla un tremblement, retint un hoquet. C'était tellement… injuste… Son désespoir se fit rage. Et elle continua.

_Si seulement tu le lis un jour._

**.**

C'était un samedi comme les autres, sous le ciel grisailleux de Londres. Au quatrième étage de cet immeuble résidentiel, Ginny refermait les verrous de sa porte d'entrée. Sac et manteau, elle sortait. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, plusieurs fois, nerveusement. Les minutes passèrent, d'abord une, puis deux. Elle prit l'escalier. Sur le béton froid résonnèrent ses pas pressés. Elle descendait ses marches comme si sa vie en avait dépendu. Et en un sens, c'était presque ça. Arrivé au bas du bâtiment, elle poussa la porte menant au dehors.

_Harry, cette lettre est une lettre d'adieu._ Avait-elle écrit. _Une lettre d'adieu que je te fais parvenir par hibou municipal. Tu sais que les messagers du journal sont bien trop rapides, je ne veux pas que tu me lises trop tôt. Tu serais capable de tout gâcher. Comme toujours._

Il faisait froid, le vent giflait son visage. Comme si ça avait eu une quelconque importance. Comme si elle l'avait senti. Ginny grelottait, mais c'était à peine si elle s'en rendait compte. Elle marchait vite, malgré les talons à ses pieds. Elle marchait vite et, dans sa main, le parchemin qu'elle serrait avec désespoir se froissait sous la pression. Et elle avait pleuré, Merlin qu'elle avait pleuré… Tellement qu'elle avait les yeux secs de lassitude et le cœur gonflé de peine.

_Tu gâches toujours tout, Harry. Tu as gâché notre vie ensemble, celle qu'on aurait pu avoir si tu n'avais pas été obnubilé par ce Malfoy. Toute ta vie n'a jamais que tourné autour de lui. Et moi Harry, moi… j'ai été relégué au second plan. Depuis le tout début. Depuis Poudlard. Et moi qui avais pensé que nos fiançailles changeraient la donne. Mais je ne fais pas le poids. Je ne l'ai jamais fait._

Elle marcha dans une flaque qui éclaboussa le bas de ses collants. Elle ne le remarqua pas. Le vent cessa soudain, pour reprendre de plus belle. Même le temps semblait lui en vouloir, mais elle n'y pensa pas.

_Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus rien. Ni pour toi, ni pour personne. Je vois une telle pitié dans les yeux de ma famille… Le Journal ne me dérange plus, mes papiers en retard sont validés, personne ne veut me brusquer. J'ai gagné ma place Harry, à la sueur de mon front. Mais aujourd'hui, on agit avec moi comme avec une petite chose fragile. Je n'ai jamais été fragile qu'avec toi. Ces gens n'ont aucun droit de me voir comme ça. Mais tu es le seul, Harry, le seul qui semble oublier à quel point tu avais ce pouvoir sur moi. Ça aussi, tu l'as gâché._

Et il plut, soudain. L'eau tombait dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Mais… ça ou autre chose, ce n'était pas grave. Plus rien ne l'était. Et dans quelques heures, sa vie ne le serait plus non plus. La volière municipale était là, juste en face. Ginny laissa passer un magicobus, et traversa la rue. La poignée de fer fut glacée sous ses doigts mouillés. Elle inspira, ferma les yeux…

-Miss Weasley ?

Elle sursauta. Lâcha la poignée. Il était grand et fin, un peu perdu dans sa trop grande veste. Le rose aux joues et les yeux surpris. Il la regardait comme si elle avait été une soudaine apparition divine. Une de celle dont on ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait là, à cet instant précis. Mais, eh, c'était beau, et précieux, et doux à regarder. Elle fut surprise de voir tant de choses dans son regard. Regard qu'il détourna, gêné.

-Je… Bafouilla-t-il. Je ne pensais pas un jour vous… vous rencontrer hors du journal…

_Harry, par ta faute je me suis perdue. J'ai délaissé mes repères, dans ma vie je ne suis plus à ma place. Tu ne m'aimes plus. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne m'as peut-être même jamais aimé. Aujourd'hui, je ne m'aime plus non plus. Et la routine de mon quotidien m'est devenue insupportable._

-Mais vous… Enfin, vous devez pas… vous souvenir…

-Jules, c'est ça ?

Il s'arrêta de bafouiller, détourna les yeux. Elle le trouva… beau. Quand il la regarda de nouveau, il souriait un peu, avait le rose aux joues.

-Je… vous… Un courrier à envoyer ?

Ginny baissa les yeux sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses doigts. Les derniers instants de sa vie. Gâchée par l'amour voué à un homme absent. Elle resserra autour de lui sa poigne. Puis la desserra. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le tienne plus.

_Je vais y mettre fin. A cette routine, ce quotidien. J'espère au moins que tu me regretteras. Un jour, ou deux. Penseras-tu à nos jours amoureux ? A ce bonheur, que nous avons frôlé du doigt ? Ou seulement à notre rupture, à l'agacement produit par mes lettres. Je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça. Jamais._

La lettre tomba à même le sol, s'imprégna de pluie à la seconde même où elle toucha le bitume. Elle fut emportée par le ruisseau au creux du trottoir. Et Ginny sourit, à ce jeune homme, qui peinait à la regarder.

-Non, dit-elle. J'ai changé d'avis.

-Ah… Heu…

-Un café, ça vous plairait ?

Il rougit de plus belle, et elle le trouva adorable. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne jamais le remarquer. Lui qui lui portait tous les jours une telle attention.

-Je connais un endroit sympa, fit-elle. Venez, vous m'invitez.

Elle laissa tant de sourire percer au travers de sa voix qu'elle ne se reconnut d'abord pas. Mais le sourire de ce jeune homme, doux et timide, était d'une telle sincérité…

_Je t'aime, Harry. Pour toujours._

Et dans l'eau de pluie, torrent de ville à son échelle, le parchemin abandonné finit par se désagréger.

**.**

**Hermione**

Elle tourna le verrou et, prise dans l'habitude, ne remarqua pas tout de suite les lumières baissées et le parfum de cannelle. Elle jeta ses clés sur la commode et se déchaussa d'un geste souple.

Elle avait pris une grande décision. Une décision qui redonnerait peut-être un sens logique à sa morne existence. De nouvelles bases. De nouveaux sourires, de nouvelles journées, de nouvelles musiques, de nouvelles pensées. Un « tout » tout neuf qui peut-être enfin éclairerait ses journées.

Elle aimait beaucoup Ron, il était tendre, et attentionné… Mais leur amour était un mensonge, et il fallait aujourd'hui rétablir la Vérité. Et ce même si ce soir le sang battait, fougueux, entre ses veines. Même s'il lui faisait respirer de façon trop précipitée, trop incertaine. Même si ce serait sans doute douloureux.

Elle entra dans leur salle à manger… Stupeur. Son souffle se bloqua un instant.

Ron avait allumé des bougies et préparé le dîner. Il avait mis le couvert, de l'encens. Il y avait des fleurs sur la table.

-Salut, lui dit-il.

Tendresse. Toujours, depuis tout ce temps. Hermione baissa les yeux vers la chaise qui l'attendait. Peut-être pas ce soir, alors. Elle sourit à son époux et, après avoir déposé son manteau sur une chaise voisine, s'assit face à lui.

-J'ai fait du lapin, fit-il en la servant.

Elle le laissa faire. Elle but même du vin qu'il lui servit. Un peu. Elle le regarda, surtout. Lui, non. Il devait la sentir. Il savait qu'elle pensait. Il ne dit pas un mot de plus. Ron avait toujours su s'effacer lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin. Pourtant, cette fois… c'était bien plus que ça qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander. Pas ce soir, juste, peut-être, demain. Après-demain. Après encore, et même…

-Je voudrais divorcer.

Le temps parut s'arrêter un instant. Ron stoppa sa fourchette. Puis il la reposa, doucement. Il s'essuya la bouche, lissa sa serviette sur ses genoux. Quand il releva les yeux vers Hermione, une éternité plus tard, il souriait. Ses yeux étaient humides, mais il souriait. Hermione ne comprit pas.

Il se leva, contourna la table, et lui tendit la main. Pour qu'elle se lève. Ce qu'elle fit. Il la prit dans ses bras, et ferma les yeux. Puis il embrassa doucement sa joue.

-J'espère qu'elle t'apportera le bonheur auquel tu as droit.

Il se recula d'elle et elle le regarda d'un air étrangement surpris. Puis elle sourit, des larmes au fond des yeux. Il était adorable de compréhension.

-Je vais, tu sais… Dit-il. Enfin.

Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment, elle hocha doucement la tête et il quitta la pièce.

-Il y a du pudding dans le frigo, fit-il en sortant.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte donnant à la cuisine. Ses jambes la portèrent sans qu'elle n'eut rien à décider. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se servit une part de gâteau. C'était étrange, mais elle se sentait… ailleurs. Et groggy. Et, et…

Elle sourit. Si même Ron pensait qu'elle devait aller de l'avant, alors elle l'aborderait. Le lendemain même.

**.**

Hermione avait la gorge sèche. Elle avait déjà grappillé trois minutes supplémentaires à sa pause café et des dizaines de consultations n'attendaient plus qu'elle pour être réglées.

L'aborder, facile à dire. Elles s'étaient parlées, quelques fois. Hermione la trouvait drôle, cultivée, aimable. Hermione la trouvait belle. Elle était à peine plus petite qu'elle, blonde, cheveux presque longs, indisciplinés malgré tout ses efforts. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun clair et profond. Elle était dotée d'une impressionnante détermination.

Elle l'intimidait.

Hermione déglutit. Ses mains étaient moites, elle tenta de s'insuffler du courage. Et s'élança.

-Heu… Je… Bredouilla-t-elle une fois à sa hauteur. Excusez-moi ?

L'infirmière rangeait des dossiers, en récupérait peut-être. Dos à elle, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle se retourna et eut un sourire. Merlin qu'Hermione aimait son sourire.

-Oh, bonjour Docteur Granger.

-B- bonjour Miss Swann. Je…

Et ces yeux… Merlin ces yeux…

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Hermione dégageait une incertitude telle que même Snape à l'époque de Poudlard n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il fut possible qu'elle en ressentit à un pareil niveau. Sans doute aurait-il rêvé de voir ça.

-N- non, tenta-t-elle. Enfin… si, mais, je me demandais… si… Si je… Peut-être, je pourrais vous… vous offrir un… café ?

L'infirmière parut décontenancée un moment. Le Docteur Granger, habituellement si sûre et si professionnelle… Peut-être parfois un peu maladroite devant elle, mais jamais si fragile. Hermione commença à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, à bafouiller bêtement devant une infirmière sûrement hétéro et peut-être même casée, fiancée, ou pire. Elle eut malgré elle un coup d'œil vers la main droite de la jeune femme. Rien. Mais ça, en réalité, elle le savait déjà. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait ainsi vérifié.

Son pouce alla doucement effleurer la base de son propre annulaire, où depuis longtemps il n'y avait plus trace de ses fiançailles. Jamais Ron ne lui en avait fait la moindre allusion. Pourtant elle était certaine qu'il l'avait remarqué.

Il devait maintenant s'être écoulé trois ou quatre secondes. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne respirait plus. Face à elle, l'infirmière sourit doucement.

-Avec plaisir.

Le cœur d'Hermione sonna la relâche, elle apprécia soudain le soulagement.

-Disons, vendredi ?

-D'accord. Je finis mon service à 20h.

-Moi aussi.

Elle souriait béatement. Puis se souvint qu'elle était médecin en hôpital, et s'ébroua soudain.

-Je… Fit-elle. J'ai du travail.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se départir de son sourire, et Miss Swann eut un rire doux.

-Moi aussi, sourit-elle.

-Bien, alors… A plus tard… Clara.

Elles se sourirent encore un peu, et Hermione tourna les talons, le cœur battant et du rose plein la tête. Finalement, elle reprenait sa vie en main.

**.**

**Ron**

Ron referma la sangle de sa malle. Dire que son entière existence rentrait dans moins d'un mètre cube de cuir tendu. Il ferma les yeux. Il ressentait là, tout au fond, un soulagement si intense qu'il aurait pu rester des heures encore à profiter de l'air s'infiltrant par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de feu son mariage.

Il souffla, et son visage se fit sombre. C'était fini. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il contempla une dernière fois les murs, les meubles, les sols de ce qui avait été jusque là des détails de son quotidien. Il mit sa malle à terre et la tira derrière lui en quittant la chambre. Seul le bruit des petites roues sur la moquette ressortait dans le silence ambiant. La maison lui paraissait vide. Et elle l'était. Son Hermione à l'hôpital et leur amour parti, il ne restait plus que ces objets plus ou moins inanimés qui avaient meublé leur vie à deux.

Le tic-tac de la pendule parvint à ses oreilles. Des années qu'il n'y avait plus fait attention. Il sourit, un peu. Tristement. Il partait.

Il était un peu curieux, c'est vrai, de savoir comment était celle qui avait incité Hermione à passer le pas. Ressemblait-elle à Pansy ? Avait-elle ses cheveux foncés, ses yeux bruns ? Ou était-elle tout l'inverse de ça.

Il espéra qu'elle la rendrait heureuse. Et qu'il y survivrait.

Hermione avait été son premier amour. Elle l'était toujours. Il se demanda s'il l'oublierait. Un jour. Bientôt ?

Il sourit. Ce n'était pas important. Aller de l'avant, voilà ce qui l'était.

Il passa le pas de la porte et regarda une dernière fois à l'intérieur. Puis referma le battant. Sur le palier il ferma son manteau. Les voisins se disputaient, des mots durs passaient entre les murs. Il prit l'escalier, et sa malle claqua sur les marches.

Dehors il faisait froid. Peu importait, il sortit sa baguette et appela le Magicobus. Une minute plus tard en tout et pour tout, on mettait sa malle dans la soute.

-Chez Weasley Farce et Attrapes, dit-il au chauffeur.

Il s'accrocha juste à temps avant que le bus démarre en trombe. Le contrôleur le regarda comme s'il avait raté un épisode.

-Ce magasin a fermé depuis belle lurette, mon p'tit jeune homme !

-Je sais, oui, souffla-t-il.

Il s'assit sur un lit et se tut jusqu'à son arrivée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait le cœur battant. Sans doute ne se rendait-il compte que maintenant de ce que cette journée représentait pour la suite de son existence. Un tournant décisif. Peut-être trop décisif. Il ferma les yeux.

**.**

Il pleuvait sur Londres. Il sentait le vent soulevé par le départ du bus dans son dos. Devant lui, la boutique fermée. Lumières éteintes, panonceaux « Fermé » usés par le temps. Il sortit la clé de sa poche.

A l'intérieur, silence total. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait.

-George ?

Pas de réponse. Il fit léviter sa malle et monta les escaliers. Frappa à la porte.

-George, c'est moi.

Il poussa sur la poignée, ouvrit le battant. Son frère était assis sur son lit, dos contre le mur. Il ne regarda pas dans sa direction, même en entendant la porte. Ron resta là, sur le pallier, la malle aux pieds.

-George.

-Va-t'en.

Il ne bougea pas. Son frère se retourna vers lui pour lui crier de s'en aller, mais sa rage retomba aussitôt, et son visage se détendit. Il y avait dans ses yeux une intense incompréhension. Il semblait chercher une réponse qui lui échappait, lèvres entrouvertes et regard perdu. Fixé sur la valise de son petit frère.

Il remonta ses yeux vers ceux de son cadet. Ron lui sourit doucement.

-Tu vois, moi j'ai tourné la page.

Il entendit la douleur dans sa voix. Mais l'espoir aussi. Et il envisagea le temps d'un instant de recommencer à vivre, lui aussi. Mais…

-Il détesterait te voir comme ça, tu sais.

Les yeux de l'aîné étaient humides lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux de son frère une fois encore. Il hocha la tête, un peu, et Ron referma la porte derrière lui.

-Il… Commença George. Il y a de la bière dans le frigo.

Ils se regardèrent, conscients que quelque chose changeait. Sur l'une des multiples photos de l'unique commode, Fred et Georges ébouriffaient les cheveux de leur petit frère, tous trois riant devant l'objectif de l'appareil photo. Ce jour là, le sourire de Fred parut plus éblouissant que jamais.

**.**

**Blaise**

Merlin seul savait comment ils s'étaient retrouvés. Blaise et Théodore marchaient en silence dans les rues froides de ce début de soirée. Visages cachés sous des capuches sombres, ils évitaient de lever les yeux sur la foule macabre. Ils ne quittaient plus ces quartiers peu recommandables, peuplés de gens à qui jamais il ne serait venu à l'esprit de les dénoncer. Ou même de penser ne fut-ce qu'une seconde qu'ils eurent quelque chose à se reprocher.

Et d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Si seulement ils avaient eu des preuves de ça. Mais non. Des criminels en cavale, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Et rien n'était près de s'arranger pour eux.

Le ventre de Blaise grouilla, il baissa un peu plus les yeux. Il avait faim. Des jours qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé. Il mit une main contre son ventre qui gronda à nouveau. Les doigts de Théo frôlèrent ceux de sa main ballante et son cœur rata un battement.

-Ça va aller, entendit-il près de lui.

Et il se détendit. Théo avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur lui. Ils prirent à droite vers un parc sombre. Désert, ou presque. Ici, pas de lumière, pas d'éclairage. A peine ce lampadaire, à quelques mètres, qui se maintenait avec peine. Théo leva les yeux sur lui et sourit doucement.

-Assieds-toi là, lui dit-il. Je prends le premier quart.

Jamais plus ils ne dormaient en même temps, c'était bien trop dangereux. Pas seulement pour les Aurors, mais aussi pour les voleurs, les fripouilles, les chasseurs de primes. Blaise le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Le sommeil lui ferait oublier sa faim.

Mais il n'eut pas même le temps de faire le premier geste pour s'asseoir qu'ils furent assaillis, encerclés en moins de deux secondes.

-Pas un geste, Aurors, laissez vos mains en évidence !

Ils voulurent fuir, on leur barra la route. Il y avait des Aurors partout. Partout. On voulu les menotter, on les sépara.

-Non ! Théo !

Ils se débattirent.

-Blaise !

Théo se dégagea, lui prit les mains, l'embrassa durement. Ce fut paniqué, ce fut puissant. On le tira en arrière. Blaise le sentit comme un arrachement.

-Théo ! Pleura-t-il alors qu'on les éloignait pour les menotter.

-Je t'aime Blaise ! Je t'aim-

Un groupe d'Aurors transplana en l'emmenant.

-THÉO ! Hurla-t-il.

Mais ils disparurent à leur tour. Et il se retrouva plus seul que jamais.

**.**

La cellule était froide, sombre, et humide. Blaise n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Un jour, peut-être deux. Ou bien une semaine ou un mois. On ne l'avait pas nourri, on n'était pas venu le voir, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du Ministère, des Aurors, d'un procès, d'une absence de procès. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Théo.

Théo…

Il passa pour la énième fois depuis son emprisonnement les doigts sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient sèches et rêches, mais il pouvait encore y sentir la douce chaleur de celles, désespérées, de Théo tout contre elles.

« _Je t'aime Blaise !_ »

Il resserra ses jambes contre son ventre creux. Il lui manquait plus que jamais. Il se laissa basculer sur le côté, contre le sol dur et moite, et il ferma les yeux. Recroquevillé.

Ce fut le bruit sourd d'un verrou qui le réveilla de son sombre sommeil. Il se redressa vaguement. On ouvrait la lourde porte du couloir qui menait jusqu'à lui. Il distingua une silhouette dans l'encadrement lumineux. Puis deux. Puis trois.

-Levez-vous, 36512 ! Ordonna le gardien.

Blaise obtempéra. Ses jambes étaient fragiles, il peina à rester debout. Mais il avait reconnu Draco à deux pas derrière, et il crut d'abord qu'ils lui avaient mis la main dessus, à lui aussi. Pourtant sa tenue distinguée ressemblait plus à un costume de rigueur pour une visite au Ministère et il dut revoir ses conclusions.

-Vous êtes libre.

Il faillit se faire lâcher par ses jambes. Le gardien s'écarta et Draco vint le soutenir.

-Ça va aller, lui promit-il doucement à l'oreille.

-Thé- Théo… Articula Blaise, la bouche sèche.

-Lui aussi. Il est en bas, il t'attend.

Blaise releva les yeux vers l'entrée d'où la troisième personne n'avait pas bougé. Il reconnut Potter et sourit doucement. Draco avait réussi.

-Alors… Tenta-t-il. Entre vous…

-Chaque chose en son temps, répondit son ami, mal-à-l'aise, en se raclant la gorge.

Et Blaise, soulagé, reposa sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa emmener.

Dehors, près des embarcadères, Théo attendait, assis sur un banc de pierre, escorté par deux Aurors. Il devait être dans un état similaire au sien, mais le sourire sur son visage en le voyant arriver fut la seule chose que Blaise vit.

Il vit Potter faire un signe aux deux autres qui lui obéirent en les laissant seuls. Et Blaise le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il tout bas.

Malgré l'épuisement, il trouva la force de se reculer, de prendre le visage de Théo entre ses mains, et de l'embrasser doucement. Il le sentit sourire tout contre lui.

-On est libres, dit-il.

Et, comme une réponse, Blaise ferma les yeux dans le creux de son cou.

**.**

_Les mois ont passé, et le monde semble enfin se muer. Comme la terre qui se craquelle sous nos pieds, ou l'océan qui se dresse devant nous d'une force sauvage. Les lois qui régissent le meilleur des mondes se déforment, se détraquent. Et soudain, de nouveau, on croit en l'avenir._

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demandent pour la jeune infirmière, je rappelle qu'en Angleterre l'alliance se porte à la main droite :) (J'ai voulu mettre un * mais j'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre oO)

En tout cas j'espère que ce deuxième volet vous a plu ! Et j'ai mis "à suivre" mais le "dernier chapitre" est un **épilogue**. Un épilogue qui sera posté vendredi prochain, le **01/08/14 !**

Peut-être aussi que vous avez trouvé que c'était trop "rapide", je comprendrais tout à fait u_u Ce qu'il y a c'est que comme je voulais m'arrêter au chapitre 1 pour un OS, finalement ici c'est plus une séquelle qu'un chapitre 2... x)

Bien sûr vos avis m'intéressent toujours ! N'hésitez pas :)

Chip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages, appartiennent évidemment à notre très chère J.K. Rowling !

**Parings **: Harry/Draco - Severus/Neville - Blaise/Théo

**Note** : Troisième et dernière mise à jour avec cet épilogue que voici ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

_Encore un immense merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris/followers, et à ceux d'entre vous qui le feront dans le futur ! (peut-être !) Ça me fait le plus grand des plaisirs :)_

**Zeugma**, salut ! Oui, j'aime bien l'idée des "lendemains qui déchantent", et je suis contente que tu aimes aussi ! :3 Si tu repasses par là, j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira autant que les autres parties :)

**Oreo64**, heureuse de te revoir ! Je suis très touchée que ça t'ait donné envie d'aller en lire d'autres ! J'espère que ce que tu as lu t'a plu ^_^ Et donc voilà la Happy-end, j'espère que tu l'aimeras ;)

Et à tout le monde, _enjoy !_

**. . .**

* * *

**- Epilogue -**

Deux années s'étaient écoulées. A vrai dire, peut-être même trois.

Molly s'agitait dans tous les sens. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ce jour était exceptionnel, jamais elle n'aurait cru le voir venir un jour. Depuis si longtemps elle essayait d'organiser un événement comme celui là, et c'était aujourd'hui, enfin ! Elle était la plus heureuse des mères. Et elle ne s'arrêtait plus de courir, depuis l'aurore.

-Molly… Entendit-elle à quelques mètres. Arrêtes-toi, souffle un peu, tu vas t'épuiser !

Arthur avait raison, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire comme lui, à rester assis là, dans un fauteuil à ne rien faire. Arthur qui avait pris sa journée pour l'occasion.

-C'est atroce, dit-elle, j'ai constamment l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Oh ! Mon rôti !

-Il n'est dans le four que depuis dix minutes, rit son mari. Il faut vraiment que tu te détendes.

-Oui mais imagine que j-

On frappa à la porte et elle laissa échapper un jappement enthousiasmé. Elle s'élança pour ouvrir le battant.

-Mon Charlie ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ? Comment s'est passé le voyage ? Quel temps fait-il en Roumanie ? Tu n'es pas malade dis-moi ?

Percy, qui arrivait juste derrière, déposa les bagages de son frère sur le plancher et alla saluer son père pendant que Charlie tentait de répondre à toutes les inquiétudes de leur mère, entre deux rires.

-Comment va le Ministère en ce jour grisâtre ? Demanda Arthur.

-Comme quand tu es là, répondit son fil. C'est animé.

Au même moment on put entendre des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Puis une exclamation.

-Viens dans mes bras, frangin !

Bill était arrivé la veille de France où il vivait avec Fleur. Il était lui aussi passé par les bras de sa mère, et il s'amusa du soulagement dans le regard de son cadet alors qu'il quittait les ailes maternelles pour venir répondre à son étreinte fraternelle.

**.**

-Détends-toi mon cœur.

Ginny semblait s'en amuser, mais Jules ne trouvait pas la situation drôle du tout. Rien que d'y penser il en rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-J'y peux rien si ta mère m'intimide !

-Mais elle t'adore ! Rit la rouquine.

Il grommela une pseudo-réponse inaudible en rougissant d'avantage. Ginny réajusta sa cravate et il se laissa faire. Elle embrassa la moue de ses lèvres.

-Fais pas la tête, ça va bien se passer.

Elle s'assit sur leur lit pour enfiler ses escarpins. Il se retourna vers le miroir. Dans son costume gris anthracite il avait l'impression de ressembler à un avocat. Il leva les yeux vers ses cheveux et essaya de les aplatir au possible d'une main maladroite. Ginny se leva, s'approcha, et embrassa sa joue.

-Tu es parfait, sourit-elle.

-Hm…

Ce n'était pas son avis. Il tremblait jusque dans ses jambes.

-En plus il y aura tous tes frères ! Ils vont-

-Ils ne vont rien du tout, coupa-t-elle au bord du rire. Tu as déjà vu George et Ron cent fois, et les autres sont bien moins pires.

Moins pire, ce n'était pas rassurant du tout. A chaque fois il avait l'impression de passer au scanner. Merlin ! Il y aurait aussi Harry !

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, s'amusa Ginny. Tes yeux viennent de faire un bond. Je te dis que tout ira bien.

Elle le tourna vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Bien sûr, sourit-il doucement.

Elle sourit, embrassa furtivement ses lèvres et partit vers la porte.

-Alors allons-y !

Il la regarda passer l'entrée de leur chambre. Puis il lissa une dernière fois sa veste et souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

**.**

-Draco. A quoi tu penses ?

L'ex-fugitif regardait distraitement les environs, il se mordait les lèvres et balançait sans s'en rendre compte son poids sur l'une et l'autre de ses jambes. Si Harry ne l'avait pas si bien connu, il aurait pensé son petit-ami sur-stressé.

-Moi ? Fit-il en se retournant nerveusement vers lui. A rien.

Harry sentit un sourire narquois naître à ses lèvres.

-Ce sont les Weasley qui te font cet effet là ?

-Dis pas de bêtises…

L'ex-Gryffondor releva un sourcil amusé. Draco se sentit sondé. Il reprit son observation nerveuse de la rue derrière eux.

-Ouais, bon, peut-être un peu.

Harry voulut se retenir de rire, mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était pas si souvent qu'il le voyait perdre de sa superbe à ce point.

-C'est pas drôle ! S'insurgea Draco. C'est ta famille, et j'ai pas été super courtois ces dernières années….

Il se retourna vers Harry quand il sentit qu'il lui prenait les mains. Son regard était doux, il se détendit un peu.

-Tu t'es rattrapé, rappela-t-il. Et n'oublie pas que c'est Molly qui a insisté pour que tu viennes.

Draco fit la moue. Il s'en défendait, mais il était adorable.

-Et qu'elle veut absolument rencontrer tes amis, c'est pas rien ça non plus.

-Hm, ça c'est parce qu'elle veut voir ton dernier sauvetage en date.

Harry rit. Draco était d'une mauvaise fois à toute épreuve. Draco qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils font, là ?

Il sonna une deuxième fois à la porte devant eux. Pas qu'il faisait vraiment froid, mais ils n'allaient pas non plus passer la journée sur ce perron.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Cria Blaise depuis l'intérieur.

Il enfilait une veste avec précipitation, presque nerveusement. Sur le lit, Théo basculait pour enfiler d'un coup son pantalon noir. Blaise se tint sur une jambe – tanguant – le temps de refaire le lacet de sa chaussure droite.

En bas, la sonnette s'énerva.

Théo sauta sur ses jambes et vint lui voler un baiser.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on soit inviter chez eux, fit-il entre peur et excitation.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit en retard ! Répliqua Blaise en s'occupant de boucler la ceinture de son petit ami. Et c'est entièrement ta faute, reprocha-t-il d'un regard noir.

Il sortit dans le couloir et dévala les marches.

-Arrête, avoue que tu as aimé ça ! Rit Théo en rabattant le col de sa chemise alors que Blaise atteignait presque le rez-de-chaussée.

Il sortit dans le couloir à son tour et vit Blaise lui tirer la langue d'en bas. Un dernier clin d'œil qui le fit sourire et le basané ouvrit la porte.

Théo n'entendit pas exactement ce que Draco dit alors, mais il râla sans doute.

**.**

Dans l'air, près de la maison familiale, il y eut comme un bouleversement. Ginny et son fiancé firent un atterrissage tout à fait convenable. Elle épousseta la veste de Jules d'un geste tendre, puis fit quelques pas pour récupérer leur portoloin, qu'elle glissa dans son sac à main.

-Prêt ? Sourit-elle.

Et il sourit en retour, nerveusement, pas prêt pour une mornille. Elle l'embrassa, puis il la suivit vers la maison. Elle ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-C'est moi ! Annonça-t-elle.

A peine ce fut fait que sa mère déboula depuis la porte de derrière.

-Ginny ! Fit-elle en venant la prendre dans ses bras. Ton père et moi montrions le potager à ton frère. Jules !

-Bonjour madame Weasley, sourit-il.

-Oh je t'en prie, appelle-moi Molly !

Elle lui fit la même accolade. Il se sentait vraiment comme un gosse devant cette femme. Les deux aînés revinrent du jardin avec leur père et ce fut Charlie le premier qui vint soulever sa sœur de terre en la faisant tourner dans ses bras.

-Ginny ! S'exclama-t-il. Ça fait tellement longtemps ! T'as l'air de tenir la forme.

-Toi aussi, rit-elle alors qu'il la reposait. Comment vont tes dragons ?

-Comme des dragons.

Arthur vint serrer la main de son gendre.

-J'espère que tu as faim, Molly a cuisiné pour un régiment, plaisanta-t-il.

Bill prit le relais auprès de la benjamine et Charlie s'approcha du fiancé.

-Alors c'est toi Jules ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire en lui tendant la main. Ginny m'a énormément parlé de toi dans ses lettres.

Jules rougit. Ça y était, il se sentait sondé.

**.**

Severus tentait tant bien que mal de se convaincre que tout se passerait bien. Devant son miroir, il observait sa peau marquée et ses robes noires. Il allait faire tâche. Il était l'incarnation de tout ce que les autres voulaient oublier. A travers lui, il y avait la guerre, les forces du mal, les mangemorts. Les sacrifices, les injustices. La prison. La haine.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Il sursauta presque. Dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, Neville s'était appuyé nonchalamment contre le montant. Il le regardait comme s'il connaissait de loin la réponse à sa question. Severus savait que ça comptait beaucoup pour Neville qu'il vienne aussi. Il tenta un sourire.

-Comment tu me trouves ? Demanda-t-il en écartant les bras comme pour montrer sa tenue.

-Très beau, sourit le plus jeune.

Neville vint jusqu'à lui et lui vola un baiser.

-Tu sais, Madame Weasley a été ravie d'apprendre que tu viendrais aussi.

Oui, il savait. Il se retourna vers le miroir. Neville lui avait parlé du soutien qu'il avait reçu d'elle, ses lettres d'encouragement pendant que lui était prisonnier. Simplement, ils allaient être en famille, entre amis. Et lui… Lui, le vieux professeur, détenteur du plus mauvais des rôles voilà des années auparavant.

-Je sais ce que tu te dis, fit Neville. Vous n'êtes pas du même monde. Mais, et Dean ?

-Non, lui c'est pas pareil, il…

-Parce qu'il vit ici avec nous ?

Severus voyait où il voulait en venir, mais il y avait blocage quelque part dans sa tête. Il soupira.

-Sev, fit Neville en lui faisant relever les yeux. Ils seront contents de te voir. Draco surtout.

Le prénom de son filleul lui tira un petit sourire. Finalement il s'en était tiré. Ils s'en étaient tirés, tous les deux. C'était une belle victoire. Neville l'embrassa, et la tendresse qui se dégagea de ce baiser lui fit fermer les yeux. Quand il se recula, son amant souriait.

-J'aime voir ce sourire sur ton visage.

Neville savait lire en lui. En un sens, c'était rassurant. Il passa une main dans les cheveux courts. Il l'aimait tellement.

-Eh ! On y va maintenant ou vous attendez que la nuit tombe ? Les interpella-t-on depuis le couloir.

Dean, dans son fauteuil roulant, ne semblait plus tenir en place, si l'on put dire. Cela fit rire Neville qui se détacha de Severus pour sortir de la chambre. Dean était surexcité à l'idée de revoir tous ses amis, ensembles. Cela faisait une éternité. Il avait hâte, vraiment hâte.

Severus esquissa un genre de rictus sarcastique. Il sortit dans le couloir à son tour et rattrapa sans mal le fauteuil avançant sur la moquette. Il l'attrapa aux poignées et sans prévenir le fit avancer à son allure.

-Eh ! Protesta Dean à qui l'accélération des roues avait fait une frayeur à ses mains.

-Eh bien Dean, je croyais que tu étais pressé ?

Et Severus se détendit sous le rire de son récent ami.

**.**

Ce fut sans préavis qu'Harry, accompagné de Draco, de Blaise et de Théo, apparut par magie devant la porte de Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Il frappa. Quand Molly ouvrit elle s'exclama qu'elle était ravie, et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je pensais que vous viendriez en balais ! S'étonna-t-elle en le laissant passer.

-Le transplanage était plus commode en partant de chez Blaise et Théo.

Mais elle n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille et il alla saluer tous ceux qui étaient arrivés plus tôt.

-Draco ! Fit Molly en le prenant dans ses bras. Et ce sont Blaise et Théo, je suis vraiment ravie que vous ayez pu venir, Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

Elle les invita à se dépêcher d'entrer, et les anciens Serpentard se firent tout petits. Draco moins que les autres, mais à peine. Les deux amants n'en revenaient toujours pas d'être ici, dans cette maison. Et surtout, d'y avoir été invités et d'y être admis. Mais les Weasley étaient de belles personnes, et ils avaient de la chance de faire partie de leur entourage.

Un garçon qui avait l'air aussi mal-à-l'aise qu'eux vint vers eux alors que Draco suivait son petit ami.

-Vous aussi vous êtes gendres ? Demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Blaise et Théo se regardèrent et, pendant un instant, leurs mots se mélangèrent. Blaise conclut.

-Nan on, on n'est pas de la famille, en fait.

-On est fiancés, précisa Théo. Tous les deux. Ensemble.

-Oh, dit le jeune homme. Je vous envie. Enfin, je veux dire, moi je suis gendre. Et je ne pourrais pas m'éclipser avant la fin, plaisanta-t-il.

Les Serpentard esquissèrent un rictus amusé. S'ils avaient eu à faire à des beaux-parents, sans doute eux aussi auraient cherché à s'évincer un moment venu. Aussi adorable que put être la belle famille.

Ce fut au moment où Percy redescendit des étages où il avait entreposé les valises de son aînée – alors qu'Harry parlait avec Charlie et Ginny des dragons de Roumanie et que Draco se laissait envahir par les descriptions des paysages français décrit par Fleur sous le regard tendre de Bill – que Ron apparut dans les flammes vertes et sifflantes de la cheminée.

-Bah, où est ton frère ?

Ron ne sut pas comment prendre la question de sa mère. Entre se sentir agressé par le manque de bonjour ou se moquer en montrant les quelques de ses frères déjà dans cette pièce. Mais il était trop heureux d'être là et il savait que sa mère s'inquiétait constamment pour son seul jumeau. Il sourit en faisant le pas qui le séparait du plancher.

-Il finit de ranger la caisse. Harry mon pote !

Harry sourit lui aussi. Avec leurs emplois à temps plein, c'était toujours un miracle qu'ils arrivent à se voir plus de dix minutes. Ils firent les quelques pas qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre et se prirent dans les bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse et fraternelle.

**.**

Au chemin de traverse, dans l'arrière boutique du magasin de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux, le premier co-fondateur de l'établissement referma à clé le tiroir contenant la caisse de la recette. Il esquissa un sourire. Il n'aurait pas imaginé un jour reprendre le commerce. Mais Ronald était un frère plein de ressources, il lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Et au rire.

Son regard se fit mélancolique. Il rangea la clé dans sa poche et alla vers l'escalier menant à leur chambre. La main sur la poignée de la porte ouverte, il regarda le lit de son petit frère. Des mois durant il avait dormi sur un vieux matelas, à même le sol, refusant même d'utiliser le sien à tour de rôle. Et aujourd'hui, il avait le sien. C'était peut-être bête, mais ça faisait sourire le grand frère qu'il était. C'était un grand pas dans leur vie, pensait-il.

Le regard de George balaya la pièce en désordre. Un désordre familier qui leur ressemblait. Sur la commode, les photos avait été dépoussiérées. Il s'en approcha, de la chaleur au fond du cœur.

-T'as vu ? Demanda-t-il au portrait en mouvement de son jumeau. T'as vu le chemin que j'ai fait ?

La photo ne répondit pas, mais George passa ses doigts sur le cadre. Il n'avait plus honte de vivre sans lui. Fred lui manquait, et Fred lui manquerait jusqu'à la dernière seconde de son existence. Mais aujourd'hui, George vivait pour deux.

-J'espère que t'es fier de moi, souffla-t-il. Moi, je le suis.

**.**

Un bruit de freinage fort et sec fit se retourner tout le monde vers la fenêtre. A travers elle, ils purent constater qu'un Magicobus venait de faire des tranchées dans l'allée.

A l'intérieur dudit bus, Severus venait de retenir avec justesse le fauteuil de son ami de se payer un aller simple à travers le pare-brise. Neville l'embrassa furtivement, sourire aux lèvres, et descendit en premier sur la terre brute. Ce fut d'un léger Wingardium que Severus déposa les roues de Dean sur la terre ferme.

-Une entrée remarquée ? S'amusa ledit Dean en voyant s'ouvrir la porte du terrier.

Déjà le bus repartait et l'homme derrière lui eut un hoquet sarcastique. Molly apparut sur le perron, vite dépassée par Harry qui vint à la rencontre de Neville. Neville qui écarta les bras, et ils se donnèrent l'accolade comme s'ils ne s'étaient plus vu depuis des mois. Et c'était un peu vrai. Avec les procédures juridiques d'Harry et le temps qu'il avait fallut à Severus pour se remettre, ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps. Neville entra pour faire le tour des invités et des hôtes – où Ron lui fit le même accueil – et Harry alla serrer la main de Severus.

-Heureux de vous voir en meilleure forme, Professeur, sourit-il.

L'homme le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Il lui devait beaucoup, presque autant qu'à Neville sans doute. Et de l'appeler « Professeur »… Il ne le lui aurait jamais avoué, mais ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, même alors qu'il avait quitté Poudlard depuis longtemps, et pour d'atroces raisons. Une intégrité de rendue, peut-être. La reconnaissance de ce qu'il avait fait pour cette école, pour ces élèves. Pour tout le reste, aussi. Harry ne se voyait pas l'appeler autrement, et il savait qu'il le ferait jusqu'au dernier de ses propres jours.

-Et moi, tout le monde s'en fout ?

Harry éclata de rire. Dean le regardait, outré ou presque. Il ne tint pas l'air sérieux longtemps, pourtant, et laissa échapper un sourire. Harry lui serra la main à son tour.

-Content de te voir mon pote, fit Harry. Eh, tu devais pas avoir un nouveau fauteuil ?

-Un peu de patience cher ami ! Exagéra Dean sur un ton aristocrate qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Ces messieurs m'y emmènent en fin de semaine.

Il devait être des plus impatients. Nouvelle génération, déplacement motorisé et tout le tintouin. Harry sourit.

-Il en parle tout le temps, pas vrai ? Sourit-il en demandant à Severus.

-Tu n'as pas idée…

Il rit une fois encore et les invita à entrer à leur tour. Pas qu'il faisait froid, mais un peu quand même, et ça faisait un peu trop longtemps qu'ils avaient laissé Neville seul avec tous ces gens bizarres.

Les nouveaux arrivés commencèrent par aller saluer Molly et Arthur qui gardaient toujours Neville en otage. Severus resta avec eux, après un sourire à son filleul, et Harry emmena Dean voir les autres.

-Dean, mon pote ! S'exclama Ron. Eh, tu devais pas avoir un nouveau fauteuil ?

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Blaise, Jules et Théo ne s'étaient toujours pas quittés. Ils regardaient les gens se trouver, se retrouver, et se sentaient toujours aussi… enfin, ils étaient quand même biens, ici. Et puis, ils avaient pu faire connaissance. Draco se fraya un chemin vers eux.

-Merlin… Soupira-t-il. Tous ces Gryffondor, c'est vraiment bizarre.

Théo rit et Blaise sourit. Le second fit un signe vers le troisième.

-Je te présente Jules, dit-il. Gendre de son état.

-Ah, oui, le Jules de Ginny c'est ça ?

-Heu… Oui, oui c'est ça.

Draco lui tendit la main.

-Enchanté, dit-il. Je suis le Draco de Harry.

En réfléchissant un peu, cette situation était un peu embarrassante. Draco, l'homme dont Harry avait toujours été obsédé, dont il était tombé amoureux, qui avait causé sa rupture avec Ginny, qui en avait énormément souffert avant de rencontrer nul autre que Jules. Mais le garçon sourit, et répondit à sa poignée de main. Il avait dépassé ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit l'ex-Serpentard. Tu ne seras pas le seul à ne pas connaître tout le monde, je crois que Granger doit venir avec sa fiancée.

Et justement, on frappa à la porte.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Wou, on est les dernières ?

Molly se précipita sur les jeunes filles pour leur donner l'accolade. Décidément, elle aimait cette journée. Hermione prit la main de Clara lorsqu'elle passa la porte et dès que Molly le lui permit elle lui indiqua une chaise. Clara eut l'air blasée de cette surprotection, mais accepta la chaise. Parce que, quand même, elle en avait besoin.

-Hermione n'a pas voulu qu'on vienne autrement qu'en voiture moldue, se moqua-t-elle. « Trop risqué »…

Arthur s'en étonna.

-Même en bus ?

-Hun ! S'exclama Severus. Ces bus sont une véritable catastrophe, dit-il en se souvenant que Dean avait faillit passer au travers d'un de leurs pare-brises pas plus tard que dix minutes auparavant.

-_Exactement_, soutint Hermione, heureuse de trouver enfin quelqu'un de son avis. Et il était hors de question de transplaner ou de voler dans son état.

Ces mots arrachèrent un sourire à l'assemblée. Une seconde de tendresse palpable s'écoula dans la maison, et puis un sursaut de flammes dans la cheminée brisa l'instant.

-Je suis en retard ? Lança George en posant le pied sur le plancher.

-Ouais ! Fit Ron depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, les mains en porte voix.

Les autres rirent et le dernier arrivé se précipita à genoux devant la fiancée d'Hermione, le regard sérieux.

-Tu es Clara ? Demanda-t-il. Je suis George. Je peux toucher ?

Elle sourit devant le visage faussement implorant du jeune homme et acquiesça. _Oui, bien sûr_.

-Il parait que ça porte bonheur de toucher le ventre d'une femme enceinte, continua-t-il en posant ses mains sur le tee-shirt tendu. J'en ai vraiment besoin pour le magasin.

Molly eut l'air affolée un instant, mais Ron pouffa.

-Mensonge ! Rit-il. Les affaires n'ont jamais aussi bien marché pour nous !

-Tais-toi, manant ! Se défendit son aîné.

Et le Draco de Harry se tourna vers le Jules de Ginny.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, et je compatis, dit-il. Bienvenue dans la famille.

**Fin.**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini :)

J'espère _vraiment_ que ça vous a plu, que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça "trop" happy-end aussi ^^

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me répète je sais mais **vos avis m'intéressent !** N'hésitez surtout pas ^_^

**Et pour ceux qui voudront reviewer en anonymes,** il y a sur mon profil un lien vers mon site commun avec Ardha ou je pourrai vous répondre ! Alors allez y faire un tour (avec un petit délai d'une semaine environ), vous pourrez y trouver un petit mot pour vous :)

A bientôt !  
Chip.


End file.
